Kaze no Klonoa 3
by Rhah the Last Warlord
Summary: COMPLETE! The Dream traveler returns to Phantomile to find that it is corrupted by the dark. Our hero must journey beyond the shadows and find who is responsible, but will he be able to kill the villian? No flames, please.
1. Vision 1: The Dream Begins

_Kaze no Klonoa 3: The Dark Side of Phantomile_

Disclaimer I don't own Klonoa or any related characters in this story. I own some characters and the idea and not much else. Now that that's out of the way let's get this started 

**Vision 1: The Dream Begins(Intro)**

**Part I**

A dark void. Nothingness and coldness permeate the boundless area. A figure is seen floating down into the abyss; his face devoid of all expression. The figure hears a voice. It simply says, "Time to come back now…dear dream traveler." The dream traveler halfway opens his eyes, but in the end shuts them once again, as he is devoured by darkness greater than that he was floating in…

_Another locale…_

In a temple-like area, the dream traveler lies upon a pedestal, still dormant. His ring shines with that familiar blue light and many beings surround him.

"We need him once again in our fair world…", a voice says.

"He will also once again need the help of the prince.", another voice says.

"Yes, but the dream traveler will need more than the wind to help him this time. This quest is much more different and dangerous than the others…", yet another voice says.

"That is where the prince comes in, yes?", the first voice says.

All of the figures nod in unison and they produce two orbs of energy; one silver and one black. These two orbs enter both the ring and the body of the dream traveler. The dream traveler glows with a sinister energy and cries out from the intense pain. The figures nod once again and the pedestal opens up; dropping the dream traveler into another void of darkness.

"Good luck……dream traveler, Klonoa…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After traveling through the dark portal, Klonoa ends up in a strange place. It is a dark forest that looks like it leads somewhere into the world he is in. The first thing that Klonoa notices is that once again, his clothes have been tampered with. His collar is back, but it has gemstones on it and two strands on the back with white gems on one and black gems on the other. His blue sweater has been replaced with a navy blue jacket with a red shirt under it. He wears an armband that resembles his old collar. He also wears black pants (with pockets), and red shoes with black bands, fronts and soles on them. He still has his hat on backwards as always.

"Hmm…I wonder which dream realm this is…I also wonder who keeps messing around with my clothes! Oh, well…I can already tell this is going to be a very different adventure.", Klonoa says. The dream traveler walks deeper into the dark forest, to begin his new quest…

**Part II**

In the dark forest, Klonoa is making his way very easily. Throwing Moos and using them as double-jump fodder; business as usual. Walking near the edge of the ledge he just reached, Klonoa sees how expansive the forest really is. Klonoa sighs in exasperation.

"Well, let's go!", Klonoa says. The dream traveler jumps off of the ledge and as soon as he does, a liquid-like haze passes his body and he hears a voice.

"You will not be able to get through here with your ring's normal powers…by the way, you hate water, do you not…?", the voice says.

Klonoa falls and just before he hits the water below, a board appears under his feet and he, of course, takes advantage of this. Klonoa rides the fierce waves, dodging boulders and those spiked rocks that no one likes. Klonoa than looks to his left and right and moos are boarding along side him. However, these Moos have red eyes and they don't look so oblivious.

"What the…heh, no contest.", Klonoa says. He attempts to grab one of them with his wind bullets, but no dice. The wind bullet passes right through the creature, and in response, it rushes Klonoa. The attack connects and Klonoa is left hanging on the side of his board.

"What the hell! How am I supposed to……duh. Wind Saber!", Klonoa says. On cue, the wind saber appears out of the gem on Klonoa's ring and he prepares for combat. The second Dark Moo

Attempts to rush Klonoa, but he reacts by flipping back on top of his board and in the process, he kicks the Moo. He then follows this up by giving the creature a quick three-hit combo. Klonoa than avoids the other Moo's attack by doing a quick 180-degree spin.

"Take this!", Klonoa says, as he delivers a powerful slash to the beast, destroying it and allowing himself to move on.

"I wonder what that was all about…hopefully, I'll find out once I escape this forest.", Klonoa says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few miles on water later, Klonoa reaches a village. Like the forest, it doesn't look hospitable. Klonoa walks forward and he is confronted by a strange women in strange-looking priestess clothes. She looks as though she is dying slowly.

"You must be the dream traveler, Klonoa. The prince is looking for you. We need your help. Please come this way.", The woman says. Klonoa watches her walk away and then he shrugs and follows her. Walking alongside the woman, Klonoa figures that this is the best time to get some answers.

"Hey, do you know where we are?", Klonoa asks. The woman looks at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"You should know this place. You grew up here, did you not?", The woman says. Klonoa's eyes widen at the realization of where he might be…

_At Tyrue Palace…_

In the palace, Klonoa walks into the throne room and the woman kneels down.

"He is here, prince…", the priestess says. Klonoa looks up toward the throne and sees a familiar face. The prince is indeed Klonoa's friend from long ago: the spirit of the ring, Huepow.

"Klonoa! How have you been throughout all of this time?", Huepow says. He floats up to Klonoa and smiles at him. Klonoa takes a long look at his friend before embracing him and breaking down into a light state of tears.

"Huepow…it's really you? After all this time, is it really you? I've missed you a lot! Wait a minute, than that means…", Klonoa says. He lets go of Huepow and runs to a balcony. The realization hits Klonoa right in the gut. The wasteland; the dark, shadowed, wasteland before him is indeed the dream traveler's former home: Phantomile.

**Part III**

Klonoa's heart is in shambles. Seeing his home look like La-lakoosha after the chaos struck back in Lunatea. Klonoa turns to Huepow and the prince gives Klonoa a sad look.

"Huepow……what's going on in Phantomile?", Klonoa says.

"Klonoa……come with me. I'll explain all I know.", Huepow says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a very dark room (which is only illuminated by glowing lines on the walls), Huepow leads Klonoa and three priestesses through and the group finally gets to a door. This door has a

Giant wind crest on it, but the crest is purple. Huepow looks at Klonoa with a very serious look.

"Klonoa…this is the gateway to the source of this new threat: The Dark Side of Phantomile.", Huepow says. Klonoa cocks his head.

"Dark Side……of Phantomile?", Klonoa says. Huepow nods in response.

"You've seen how corrupted the forest has become. This is because something's going on in the dark side. Now the corruption is only in our realm, but it can quickly spread to the other dream realms unless we do something.", Huepow says. Klonoa makes a fist.

"Right! Then let's do this!", Klonoa says. After that, Klonoa begins to rush toward the gate, but before he can go through, Huepow grabs his shirt.

"Hold on, partner. It's not that easy to cross over.", Huepow says. Klonoa gives him a look.

"What do you mean? It's just a door to the dark realm, How complicated could it be?", Klonoa says. Huepow sighs, evidently preparing another explanation.

"This is a special door. To be able to get into the dark realm, you yourself have to have a pretty strong source of darkness inside of you. Klonoa, your heart doesn't have a strong enough darkness. You are the dream traveler, which means you are naturally attuned to the light. Darkness comes from……nightmares.", Klonoa stops trying to rush the gate and looks at Huepow.

"If that's the case, than how am I supposed to stop this new threat if I'm the _Dream_ traveler?", Klonoa asks.

"Just because you're the dream traveler, doesn't mean that you can't be exposed to a strong enough evil that'll let you into the dark realm. That's why this adventure will be so much different from all the others. You'll be fighting two battles: the battle against this new threat and against the evil temptations that will corrupt you. Knowing this, will you still agree to help the dream realms?", Huepow says. Klonoa shifts his gaze out the window again than nods to Huepow.

"Alrighty! Come on, ladies; we have to introduce the dream traveler to the Nightmare Beasts.", Huepow says. Klonoa lowers his head as Huepow and the priestesses exit the room.

"_Nightmare Beasts……I guess that's the evil Huepow spoke of. Man, this is crazy. I hope I can defend the dream realms without causing major trouble……"_, Klonoa thinks. He reluctantly follows Huepow and the other priestesses into a large chamber ironically near the dark gate……

_To Be Continued……_


	2. Vision 2: The Nightmare Dimension

_Kaze no Klonoa 3: The Dark Side of Phantomile_

Disclaimer I don't own Klonoa or any related characters in this story. I own some characters and the idea and not much else. Now that that's out of the way let's get this started 

**Vision 2: The Nightmare Dimension**

**Part I**

Klonoa walks behind Huepow and the priestesses as they lead him to the room which supposedly holds the key to a strong enough evil to let Klonoa into the dark realm. During the walk, Klonoa looks around admiring the many pictures on the walls. Huepow looks back, seeing that Klonoa's attention is directed towards something other than the mission.

"I didn't know you were an art freak. Those murals depict the creation of Phantomile and the Dream Traveler; you.", Huepow says. Klonoa looks back at him.

"I'm not an art freak…hey, how long until we get to this room? I want to start on my new, dark adventure, no matter how secretly scared I am…", Klonoa says.

"We're almost there…be patient, Dream Traveler.", a priestess says. Klonoa makes a face. Huepow looks back at him, smiling a warm smile.

"Don't worry; everything will be fine. You've been through many things in your life and I'm hoping you can take that knowledge that you have earned and turn it into experience. There's no need to worry.", Huepow says. Klonoa smiles back at him and the group continues on…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time that the team reaches the end of the hall, all conversations drop and everyone looks at the massive door in front of them. This door has two marks on it; one on each side of the door. It also has many other markings on it, but these markings are mostly intersecting lines. Huepow looks at the gate and then looks back at the dream traveler.

"This, Klonoa, is the gate to the nightmare dimension, Surendan. You need to go inside and battle the nightmare beasts to prove that you're worthy of their assistance.", Huepow says.

"Wait, you mean that-", Klonoa says. He is than cut off by his friend.

"Yes, you need to do this alone. Mostly for insurance that they give you their power and not anyone else. Plus, if you defeat them alone, they will see even further that they can trust you with their power. Alright, in you go!"

When Huepow says this, the door slowly slides open and the nightmare dimension, Surendan, is revealed. Klonoa gulps hard and walks toward the entrance. The dream traveler than tightens his hat and walks through the door; causing the door to slowly close behind him.

"Do you think that the dream traveler can handle the nightmare beasts' power?", a priestess says. Huepow puts on a cocky smile.

"Sure! He's Klonoa! He can handle any threat that comes to him…I hope.", Huepow says.

_Nightmare Dimension, Surendan…_

Once Klonoa sees the true look of the nightmare dimension, he is frozen to the care from fear. The nightmare dimension, Surendan, looks like the place where Klonoa fought the legendary "hero", Nahatomb. This version is somewhat different. The sky is purple and blood-red and it looks somewhat broken. There is a solid road this time, but still looks like it is floating in the middle of nothingness.

"Man, what a memory shock. This place must be connected to the Darkness of Nahato. If these nightmare beasts do exist than they must feel right at home. Well, let's go!", Klonoa says.

With that, Klonoa starts his trip through Surendan, but before he gets more than three feet into the dimension, our hero is confronted by seven nightmare flying moos. These flying moos have steel talons and sharp feathers coming out of their heads. They have blood-red eyes and blackness surrounding their eyes and, with those eyes, they give Klonoa stares of death. Klonoa draws his wind saber and returns the stare.

"Alright, you guys are pissing me off with that look. I guess I'm going to have to beat you down to move on, so…let's go!", Klonoa says.

The dream traveler rushes up to the flying nightmares, but before he can land his hits, one of the flying nightmares grabs the arm with which he holds his wind saber and begins to claw at the dream traveler's torso. The flying nightmare serves Klonoa to its comrades and they get their free hits. In all, Klonoa is hit seven times. The dream traveler steps back and grits his teeth. A flying nightmare flies up to the dream traveler, but before it can grab him, Klonoa grabs the talon of the beast and skillfully throws it into another flying nightmare. After the two beasts make contact, Klonoa delivers a powerful slash to them both. The dream traveler than swiftly turns around and delivers a combo to the remaining beasts. Klonoa clutches his chest and walks on, knowing well of the great battles that are ahead…

**Part II**

After the previous battle, Klonoa has a peaceful walk through the rest of the area. After walking for a fair amount of time, Klonoa reaches a large platform with a mark on its floor. The mark resembles one of the marks that were on the gate to Surendan. On top of this platform, there are many wrecked walls, fallen columns and a pedestal that looks like it is made out of a black crystal. Klonoa walks up to this pedestal and reads the message that is engraved on top of it:

"_Many have tried to tame the power of the wild and powerful nightmare beast, but have failed and met its wrath. This beast is the mighty bishon(half-dragon, half-wolf creature), Djermegandre. This beast has ripped apart everyone that it has come across and focuses all of its energy to conjure the destructive, ethereal power of ' Chaos'. Sadly, if you are reading this plaque now, you are summoning the nightmare beast that has ravaged this entire half of Surendan…"_

Klonoa raises his invisible eyebrow and the whole area begins to quake. Black flames arise in one place on the platform, black lightening strikes from the sky and a huge aura appears in the midst of all of the flames. Klonoa steps back until he can't step back anymore as he is shocked at the huge creature that stands before him. The beast has a wolf-like head, dragon horns and furry unusual-looking ears. It has a flowing black and white mane and grayish fur that flows just as gracefully. It has four odd-appendages thrusting out of its back that look like the lightening rods that are usually found at power plants. It also has huge, jagged claws and nine, slim arrow-pointed tails. The creature stares down Klonoa with its blood-red piercing eyes and Klonoa is in absolute awe.

"Whoa…they do exist. Okay…it may be huge and powerful, but I'm smart and quick! I just have to concentrate and I can win this…get ready, Djermegandre!", Klonoa says. In response to Klonoa's challenge, Djermegandre lets out an earth-shaking roar that sends out a wave of energy. Klonoa didn't expect this and gets hit by the wave. He slams into a wall and regains easily. Klonoa retaliates by running at Djermegandre and jumping at the beast to release a powerful slash directed at its head, but Djermegandre sees this coming and jumps back. He than attacks Klonoa with his nine tails but, the dream traveler leaps onto one of the tails and runs along it until he reaches Djermegandre's main body.

"Try this on for size! Let's go, _Tornado Attack_!", Klonoa says. Klonoa swings his wind saber and countless blades of wind are released at the nightmare beast. Unable to put up a barrier fast enough, Djermegandre takes many a hit from Klonoa's attack. Klonoa smiles, but his smile falters when Djermegandre emerges from the dust and Klonoa sees that the Tornado attack didn't do as much damage as he had hoped.

Clearly pissed off from the dream traveler's attack, Djermegandre's eyes glow a deep purple and clouds begin to form in the sky. Klonoa sees this and prepares to attack Djermegandre, but a barrier prevents his advancement. Djermegandre begins to charge up a dark thunder beam in his mouth and as he does, black lightening strikes down from the clouds and hits the lightening rods on the beast's back. The energy in Djermegandre's mouth triples and he lets it rip; rip up the ground, that is. The attack takes the form of a colossal beam of lightening and energy that makes it way toward the dream traveler.

"Dammit, how am I supposed to avoid something like that! This is crazy!", Klonoa says. Suddenly, his hand resonates and it moves in front of the beam and, quite strangely, the beam is absorbed into Klonoa's hand! After it is completely absorbed, Klonoa and Djermegandre have looks of utter surprise on their faces.

"Whoa…what was that all about…? Huh!", Klonoa says. That last remark is directed towards the fact that Djermegandre is beginning to turn into a spirit-like entity and flames begin to appear around his body. These flames enter Klonoa's left hand than Djermegandre himself enters the same hand. Klonoa fights back the urge to scream as black lightening crackles all over his body. Claw-like clips appear on Klonoa's left ear and left shoulder and the mark of Djermegandre appears on Klonoa's left glove.

"Hmm…I guess I've obtained his power…wow, I don't feel that much different, plus I have the encouraging fact that I _can_ do this! Awesome!", Klonoa says. The dream traveler's great mood is interrupted by the sound of a gate opening. The path to the next area of Surendan has been revealed to Klonoa, but what will he find there…?

**Part III**

After getting himself together from the last battle, Klonoa walks through the gate to the next area of Surendan. Upon going through this gate, Klonoa shields his eyes from the intense light that hits his face and when the dream traveler sees the source of this light, he is very surprised. The source of the intense light is a sun, except it is eclipsed.

"How is light coming from an eclipsed sun…? Whoa, what a transition…", Klonoa says. This area of Surendan looks as though it is just point-black floating…in the sky! Clouds are visible below the limited road and sections of former buildings are floating in the sky. Birds with horns and long talons fly through the skies with wings only made up of feathers. Silver clouds float through the dimension and seem to change form every other time Klonoa shifts his gaze.

"…okay, this must be the home of the next nightmare beast. I'm ready to go, so…", Klonoa says. He walks onward but as soon as he does, black and purple voids appear in front of him and Klonoa is confronted by more familiar, but unfamiliar enemies; Likuries. The nightmare versions are purple instead of their normal yellow color. The crystals thrusting out of their backs are black coated with a red substance and their clip-like arms are navy blue. Klonoa draws his wind saber and takes up his battle stance.

Klonoa dashes forward and as he does, the Likuries' crystals glow with energy. The creatures than lean forward and the crystals thrust out at Klonoa. The afore-mentioned crystals are attached to gel-like tendrils, but Klonoa doesn't care about that, as he just leaps onto the crystals and jumps from one to the next. The dream traveler than jumps at the beasts and slashes them with a wide arc of force. The Likuries vanish and Klonoa is allowed to move on.

The rest of the trek goes smoothly and in no time, Klonoa reaches the center platform of this area. It looks like the previous platform that housed Djermegandre, except for a different mark being placed on the floor of the platform and the pedestal with the fateful plaque being a silver hue instead of black. Klonoa walks up to the pedestal, not bothering to waste any time.

"_Many have tried to tame the power of the merciless and quick nightmare beast. This beast is the aquatic phoenix, Useria. This beast has washed away all who tried to tame its erasing power. It also has the ability to conjure its magical energy to invoke the forbidden spells of the 'Sean' and, using this power, it has obliterated its prey. Sadly, if you are reading this plaque, you are summoning the nightmare beast that is responsible for this area of Surendan being misplaced into the skies…"_

Klonoa immediately turns around as he feels a strong gust whipping up. As the dream traveler shifts his gaze, columns of water erupt from the ground and the clouds swirl into a cycle. Out of said clouds, comes a phoenix-like creature. This beast has a basic phoenix design, except it is blue with some white tints in certain places. It has six feathery wings and two horns coming out of its beak. The beast also wears a giant, black ring around its neck and it has three tails. The feathers jetting out its head most likely serve as hair and the two charms dangling from its head help others tell that this one is female. Useria lets out an ear-piercing screech and faces the dream traveler.

"You don't look as foreboding as Djermegandre but, I won't underestimate you. Let's go!", Klonoa says. Useria smirks at his bravery and stands her ground. Klonoa is the first to move, with a powerful, vertical slash. Useria dodges back with blinding speed and an ethereal energy surrounds her. She than closes her eyes and a magic circle appears in front of her wings. The spell is discharged and it takes the form of many blasts of a sky-bluish energy. Klonoa dodges as best as he can, but is hit by at least two of the blasts. The dream traveler begins to fall to the ground but, Useria isn't willing to let him go, as she knocks Klonoa against a floating building with her foot. Klonoa awakens from the impact but, begins to panic at what he sees.

Flying towards Klonoa is a glowing Useria with her beak aimed at the dream traveler. Klonoa moves frantically, until an instinct kicks in. The dream traveler thrusts his wind saber into the building and, with an almost supernatural strength, he flips off of the building and in the process, throws it at Useria. The phoenix is blinded by the debris and Klonoa takes this chance to thrust his returned wind saber into Useria's head.

"Hah! Take that!", Klonoa says. Useria is clearly getting angry, as an aura begins to appear around the beast. This barrier repels Klonoa and the dream traveler is sent flying into the void below. As he falls, Klonoa keeps his eyes shut and his ring gripped in his hand, but it doesn't help hold back his fear and anguish.

"_Is that it? Is my adventure over, just like that? It can't be over…it can't be…I don't want to let everyone in Phantomile down. I can't die here…dammit…I wonder if this void…ever…ends…",_ Klonoa thinks. Useria's screeching is the only thing Klonoa can hear, as he plummets deep into the depths below…

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Vision 3: The King of Darkness The forb

_Kaze no Klonoa 3: The Dark Side of Phantomile_

Disclaimer I don't own Klonoa or any related characters in this story. I own some characters and the idea and not much else. Now that that's out of the way let's get this started 

**Vision 3: The King of Darkness; The Forbidden Wright**

**Part I**

Klonoa's position hasn't changed since we last saw him. He still falls through the darkness; eyes closed and hand wrapped firmly around the ring. A dark pit is soon visible through the clouds, but Klonoa can't see it as his eyes are closed. The dream traveler's body sails ever closer to the darkness but, before he hits the venomous plasma, a strange light envelopes his body and a white flash follows…

_Unknown realm…_

"…_what happened…? Am I dead…?", Klonoa thinks. The dream traveler decides to come out of his thoughts and open his eyes and when he does, the site surprises him. Klonoa is lying on a huge bed with blue sheets, a black and red comforter, and grey pillows. The visible ceiling has many pictures on it and a huge glowing gem in the center. The rest of the room is pretty dark, save for the occasional flashes of lightning from the outside._

_Taking his chances, Klonoa rises out of the bed and lets his eyes adjust to the change in lighting from the darkness of falling through the void below Surendan. After he rubs his eyes, Klonoa catches sight of another being much like a previous friend of his. _

"_I see you are finally awake… I seem to have a habit of saving your life, don't I?", the being says. This person has red eyes with purple outlines and his body fur is black with red streaks, save for the white chest fur. The afore-mentioned chest fur has a patch of a sky-blue color in the center and cheeks have red scars on them. His ears look like angel wings and they match his black body, except for the navy-blue edges. He also has a ruby collar with sapphire tassels chasing the main collar and hooked feet that have high undersides. He has amethyst bracelets (three on each hand) and a long black ponytail that is attached to his head via a small, purple ring. _

"_Who are you and what is this place?", Klonoa says._

"_Why rush? We'll end up meeting for real soon and then…", the being says._

"_Could you at least tell me your name?"_

"…_Yami. Call me Yami, Kaze no Klonoa"_

"_I had a feeling you knew me…wait a minute, I have to return to Surendan!"_

_Yami's face is devoid of emotion as he slowly walks toward the edge of the bed where Klonoa sits, and then the former places two finger on the latter's chest. Yami runs these two fingers down Klonoa's chest and the dream traveler backs up a little. Yami frowns and a black void opens under Klonoa and the dream traveler is slowly being absorbed… _

"Summon the beast to save yourself, Klonoa…I don't want you to die before I can…", Yami says. Before Klonoa can hear the last of Yami's words, He is completely absorbed and the faint voices of darkness close in once again…

_Nightmare dimension, Surendan…_

Klonoa wakes up and the nightmare dimension is once again in his view and he can continue the quest he began. Suddenly, a slight tingling sensation interrupts Klonoa's thoughts and he looks down to see that he is sitting in a venomous liquid that is slowly eating away at his shoes. Klonoa begins to panic until he recalls what Yami said…

"_Summon the beast to save your life, Klonoa…I don't want you die before I can…"_

Klonoa shakes himself out of his thoughts and looks at the mark on his left glove. It glows with a sinister energy, but Klonoa disregards this and he shows the mark to the heavens.

"I hope this works! Nightmare Beast, Djermegandre, of the black chaos! Come to my aid now!", Klonoa says.

On cue, a black lightening bolt strikes down from the heavens and makes contact with Klonoa's hand and as it does, a magic glyph appears at Klonoa's feet and the whole area begins to quake. Black flames surround Klonoa and the flames form into the body of Djermegandre. The beast gives Klonoa a smirk and the latter jumps on the formers back to save his shoes.

"Umm…take me to the top!", Klonoa says. Once Klonoa nervously, but surely utters that order does Djermegandre rear back and make a mighty leap to the path above. Klonoa holds on tightly to the beast's fur as the wind whips at his face. Klonoa narrows his eyes as the path comes into his line of vision.

"_I've been given a second chance and I'm sure as hell not going to waste it. I will defeat Useria, obtain her power and venture into the dark realm…"_, Klonoa thinks. The duo of Klonoa and Djermegandre draw closer to the stone path and the dream traveler's resolve is even stronger…

**Part II**

Upon reaching the path, Djermegandre's landing causes many cracks to appear in the road. Before anything happens, Klonoa orders Djermegandre to move forward and the beast does just that; running over nightmare creatures in the process. After a short time, Klonoa once again encounters Useria, except this time, she is asleep atop a giant altar.

"Hey! Useria! I want to challenge you again…with Djermegandre at my side. I'll use him to battle you. Do you except!", Klonoa says. Useria opens one of her eyes as she can't help but have heard Klonoa. She eyes the dream traveler and smirks, clearly remembering what she did to him in their previous battle. The aqua phoenix begins to go back to sleep until she sees her counterpart, Djermegandre. Useria immediately beams and she gracefully jumps down to the ground to face Djermegandre. Klonoa smirks as the two beasts also smirk towards each other.

"All right…this is it. I won't mess up this time. Djermegandre, let's do this!", Klonoa says. Djermegandre responds by roaring in Useria's general direction. The aqua phoenix accepts his challenge as she screeches at the bishōn beast.

The battle begins as Klonoa yells "Attack" and Djermegandre slams his nine tails into Useria's chest area. The aquatic phoenix, unable to dodge fast enough, takes the blow and is knocked against the altar she was previously napping on. Djermegandre then rushes at her; horns first from a command previously given by the dream traveler. Useria catches this action and she leaps into the air; leaving Djermegandre to ram his horns into the altar. As she gets away from the bishōn beast, Useria begins to charge up a spell; apparently willing to show off the power of _Sèan. _

The spell discharges from the magic circle and it takes the form of spiraling waves of water. The spell heads for its target and Djermegandre isn't able to relinquish himself from the altar before he is hit. Djermegandre is knocked down by the force of this powerful magic and Klonoa doesn't like this anymore than Djermegandre does.

"Damn…we need to level the playing field, Djermegandre! Use your Chaospower!", Klonoa says. Djermegandre clearly delights at this thought as he gets back up very quickly. Heeding Klonoa's order, Djermegandre closes his eyes and a pentagram with black wings appears on Djermegandre's chest; the symbol of Chaos. Useria clearly doesn't like this one bit, as she dives down at full speed toward Djermegandre. The latter notices this and leaps high into the air to avoid the formers attack.

As he cuts through the air, the Chaos symbol on Djermegandre's chest glows and his whole body is enveloped in an aura. The bishōn smirks at this and let's himself plummet towards the ground below. Klonoa sees this and begins to sprint off away from Useria. The latter looks up and sees Djermegandre (who looks like a meteor by now) and, in a fit of insanity, flies towards the speeding bishōn. The two beasts have their gazes fixed on each other as they draw closer. From Klonoa's view, all he can see is two dots as they inevitably make contact and a huge purple and white explosion takes the place of the two dots. The explosions linger for a few minutes before slowly dying out. Klonoa's curiosity gets the better of him and he goes to see the outcome of the battle clash.

When he makes it to the battle ground, the dream traveler is awestruck. Djermegandre and Useria are still fighting; Djermegandre is on his hind legs with his front paws locked with two of Useria's wings. The Chaos energy from Djermegandre and the _Sèan _energy from Useria clashes as well; the two ethereal energies create a gale that engulfs the two beasts and everything around them. Suddenly, Djermegandre's eyes glow a deep purple and markings appear all over his body. A thick aura of Chaos energy surrounds the bishōn's body, front paws and hind legs. A fair distance away from the battlefield, Klonoa's body is reacting to the change in Djermegandre's body…

**Part III**

Klonoa's eyes begin to turn a deep purple like Djermegandre's and markings that look like lightening appear on Klonoa's ears. The dream traveler's bangs lift into the air as the mark on his left glove gives off an intense darkness. After all of these changes have occurred, Klonoa's actions begin to mimic Djermegandre's. When Klonoa swipes his hand, Djermegandre swipes his claws, leaving behind a purple wave of energy in their wake. When Klonoa swings his tail in an offensive manner, Djermegandre does the same, also leaving behind a wave of energy. Finally, Klonoa makes motions with his hands that ultimately end up forming the symbol of Chaos. This gesture causes Djermegandre to jump back and get down on all fours. An intense energy begins to build up in his mouth as a flame tornado engulfs the bishōn's body. Useria begins to conjure up a spell herself, but she doesn't cast it fast enough. The energy in Djermegandre's mouth is dispelled in the form of a wave of Chaos flames. The breath attack engulfs Useria and she is blown into a wall and falls to the ground. Once Djermegandre's attack dissipates, the bishōn also falls to the ground; with the various patterns on his body disappear along with his consciousness.

Klonoa also returns to normal, but he doesn't pass out. The dream traveler rubs his temples and looks at the two beasts. He calls back Djermegandre (of course, he thanks the beast beforehand) and walks up to Useria. The aqua phoenix looks at Klonoa and the latter shows his hand. Useria begins to transform into a spirit-like entity and her body is surrounded by silver-colored flames. She enters Klonoa's palm and the dream traveler's right side is covered in silver lightening. Wing-like clips appear on Klonoa's right shoulder, right ear and the mark of Useria appears on Klonoa's right hand. Klonoa smiles in a satisfied manner and takes a second to relish in his accomplishments.

"Great! I finally did it! Now I can go back and get ready to venture into the dark realm…but, who was that Yami person?", Klonoa says.

Klonoa leaves his thoughts behind and begins walking out of the nightmare dimension. By now, the dream traveler has many questions; who was Yami? What was that power that he used before? What kind of bond could he be developing with the nightmare beasts? All these questions may be answered on the other side…the dark side of Phantomile…

_To Be Continued…_

_Review please! I want at least 6 reviews before I upload the next chapter ;)_

_So remember... R & R!_


	4. Vision 4: Sorrow, Truth, and Regret

_Kaze no Klonoa 3: The Dark Side of Phantomile_

Disclaimer I don't own Klonoa or any related characters in this story. I own some characters and the idea and not much else. Now that that's out of the way let's get this started 

**Vision 4: Sorrow, Truth, and Regret**

**Part I**

A sword slash or two; these are the sounds heard from the nightmare dimension, Surendan. The dream traveler is still there, fighting off nightmare creatures as he makes his way back to the entrance; the exit in his case. Klonoa doesn't know how many creatures he's fought, or killed for that matter. Even after the battles against Useria; after the strange power taking over his body; even after the run all the way to this point, Klonoa has not dropped to the ground from fatigue. Energy courses through the dream traveler's body; energy he didn't even know he had. This energy is what keeps him alive and what is giving him the ability to kill the nightmare monsters that are surrounding him. After stabbing a nightmare erbil, a bead of sweat rolls down Klonoa's face.

"Huff…huff…damn it all. How many of these freak do I have to kill. Yah!", Klonoa says. That last remark signifies the dream traveler slashing a nightmare creature over the head and rebounding off of it. Klonoa takes this chance to run at full force and then Klonoa notices that a supernatural energy overcomes his body and allows him to run faster. What Klonoa doesn't know, is that his pupils have turned purple instead of the usual amber color.

The dream traveler jumps over crevasses and ducks under fallen columns and, occasionally, his feet are surrounded by a purple aura (Chaos energy, maybe?) and he does a swift, but powerful dark roundhouse that destroys a pillar blocking his path. As Klonoa continues on his path, the gates from which he entered the accursed realm come into view. The wind saber disappears as Klonoa pockets the ring and stands before the door. Not wasting any time, Klonoa grabs the handles and pulls with all of his might. This action goes considerably well, considering the supernatural energy that flows through his body. After a minute of pulling and with the nightmare beasts closing in, the large, double doors finally open and Klonoa runs through; the thought of finally leaving the nightmare dimension behind makes Klonoa a happy cabbit…

_Tyrue Palace…_

The gates to Surendan are now open and Klonoa passes through them before shutting them as fast as he opened them. The dream traveler puts his hand over his face, clearly feeling an after-effect of what happened in Surendan. As he opens his eyes and sees his hands and feet, Klonoa is taken aback as the purple aura around his feet and hands dissipate into nothingness.

"What was that?", Klonoa says. Soon, his vision begins to blur and he can't find the energy to stand up; the wave of fatigue that was blocked off by the mysterious power finally catches up with the dream traveler as his body soon fails him and he slowly slumps to the ground.

"_Huepow……please come……"_, Klonoa whispers. These words are the very few ones that escape Klonoa's lips as he slips into unconsciousness…

**Part II**

_Tyrue Palace; Dream Chamber…_

A night sky is projected from the ceiling and the surrounding walls in this room. On a pedestal lies Klonoa, who is slowly waking up from passing out. An ice pack is on the dream traveler's head and a mysterious light is being produced from a magic circle on the floor around the pedestal. The projection of the sky is fairly real; small clouds float in a circular pattern around the room, small white stars are also present, and a crescent moon of a golden yellow color floats in the sky. Klonoa looks around and slowly tries to get up, but…

"_You don't have the strength to move now. Just rest! You did well, my friend."_, comes a voice. Klonoa recognizes the voice as it comes to his long ears; it is the voice of his friend, Huepow. The latter floats into the room as he puts his hand on the dream traveler's head.

"How long was I out for?", Klonoa asks. Huepow utters a magic incantation under his breath and a liquid-like substance appears in a moon shaped glass. Huepow hand the drink to his friend and the latter begins to drain the glass.

"Luckily for us, you were only out for a few minutes. In all honesty, we can't have you being unconscious for an exaggerated amount of time. You know why so…", Huepow says.

Klonoa finishes the drink and shakes his head afterwards. Huepow smirks at Klonoa and the latter begins to rub his temples.

"What _was_ that! It tasted good, but now I feel…", Klonoa says.

"It was an ethereal drink called '_Viel nè socu'_. It brings back ones energy fast, but the rush leaves you feeling a slight bit…", Huepow says.

"Like someone clubbed me with a metal…club?"

"Yeah. You'll be fine in a matter of minutes; just behave like you're drunk. Don't make any excessive movements or you'll end up falling over yourself."

"You say that like you've drunken these drinks before…"

"I had to find _some_ way to stay up while I awaited your return from Surendan…"

"…how many did you…?"

"I had a different kind! In any event, you'll be fine soon; just rest up."

Klonoa takes the advice and lies down. He feels a slight pain in his legs as his energy returns, but sleep begins to come to the dream…or at least what he thinks is sleep. The sight that Klonoa is seeing is actually a swirling black cloud above him and as he focuses his vision, Klonoa can see familiar looking feet coming out of the void and the sight that meets Klonoa gives his an uncomfortable feeling.

"Hello, for real now…dream traveler, Klonoa.", Yami says. Klonoa rubs his eyes in disbelief; the person that kept saving him is actually here in reality and not a dream. Yami smiles, but before he can get close to Klonoa, a blue fireball makes its way towards the dark being. Yami dodges and the source of the spell is revealed-Huepow.

"…you must be the prince of Cress, Huepow. Klonoa is always thinking about you…", Yami says.

"How the hell do you know Klonoa's thoughts, demon!", Huepow says. A smirk from Yami.

"Let's just say that I can see all…in any event, you're a blockade in my ultimate goal…"

"You…you're the one that's corrupting Phantomile! State your name, bastard!"

"Yami… happy now, liar?"

"Liar!"

"I know of everything that happened between you and Klonoa…meaning I know of how much you kept from him…"

Huepow's eyes widen. How could this new villain know anything about Klonoa and his relationship? Huepow prefers not to ask anything about it; he just decides to charge up another spell.

"Take this! _Setsura Flame_!", Huepow says. The spell discharges and takes the form of four flame wheels. Yami side-steps each one of them and rushes at Huepow. Darkness builds up in Yami's hands and forms a rapier. He takes a broad slash at Huepow and the latter dodges with expert skill.

"Let's try this one…_Vaya funtan_!", Huepow says.

A ball of water forms in Huepow's hands and forms a solid sapphire lance. He lunges at Yami, who immediately counters with his blade. Yami steps back and fires a ball of pure darkness from his rapier. Huepow counters by slashing it in half and swinging his weapon; this action expels a wave of energy that makes its way towards Yami. The dark denizen protects himself by creating a dark shield. Seizing the opportunity, Huepow rushes forward and makes a broad slash; the attack connects and Yami falls to the ground with a huge gash across his chest. Instead of blood, however, a purple mist flows from the wound. Yami scowls at Huepow as the latter points his weapon at the former.

"Damn you, prince of Cress…", Yami says. After Yami utters those words, Klonoa is taken aback; the dream traveler sees his friend give the most hateful and dark look that he ever saw him give; not that Klonoa ever saw Huepow give a look of disgust.

"I don't understand how you two can still be friends; your friendship is a filthy lie, in any event…", Yami says. After hearing those words, Huepow finally loses his temper.

"Bastard, Go back that dark hole you crawled out of in the first place!", Huepow screams. He makes a slash at Yami and the latter explodes into a dark mist.

After that, an uncomfortable silence fills the room. Klonoa and Huepow face opposite directions and don't move one inch…until Huepow turns around and puts a hand on Klonoa's shoulder; the latter flinches at the sudden touch.

"…Klonoa…are you okay? Don't listen to that demon…", Huepow says.

Klonoa slowly rises from his resting place and grabs his ring from the stand. The dream traveler makes his way out of the room; ignoring every time Huepow calls his name. Klonoa feels as though Yami wasn't entirely wrong…Huepow had kept Klonoa's fate a secret until the end of his first adventure…and he also faked his identity as the spirit until they reached Cress. Klonoa than remembers Huepow's words after the battle with Nahatomb…

_We'll be together always, Klonoa…_

He said that, yet Klonoa was forced from the world he felt was his home…

"_But we're together now…that's what matters the most, right?"_, Klonoa thinks.

The dream traveler exits the room and Huepow is left in an empty room; a feeling that was all too familiar to him after Klonoa was forced from Phantomile. Huepow remains silent as he looks at the moon; the symbol of the place that first marked their separation…

**Part III**

After the events with Yami, Klonoa and Huepow didn't speak too much; they just met at the dark gate. The duo stands in front of the dark gate and Klonoa walks up to it, showing his hands. The marks of the nightmare beasts glow and cause the energy lines in the door to resonate. In an eerie manner, the door creaks open and Klonoa and Huepow are met with a void of pure darkness. Klonoa has a somewhat nervous look on his face, but nerves are calmed by Huepow's hand touching his shoulder.

"…don't worry; everything will be fine. We'll get through this.", Huepow says.

"Thanks…hey, about what Yami said back there…", Klonoa says. Huepow flinches at those words.

"I don't care what happens between us…I just know that we'll always be friends, Huepow. Yami doesn't know that.", Klonoa says. Huepow smiles and the two heroes hold each other's hands as they jump into the void; the door closing behind them in the same eerie way that it opened…

_Dimensional rift…_

The dimensional rift is quite a disturbing one. Instead of the usual pitch-black, the dark rift is black mixed with purple. The swirling colors make quite an atmosphere and Klonoa and Huepow find themselves holding each others' hands even tighter. Soon, a white light comes into vision and the two heroes enter it and are soon confronted with a more than disturbing sight…

_Dark Breezegale…_

****As Klonoa and Huepow float in sky, they see the dark counterpart of their homeland. The village of breezegale is now covered by a dark fog. The village itself looks ravaged and nightmare monsters patrol the place. Every tree is dead and the grass has turned an ugly shade of purple. Klonoa and Huepow touch down and they figure out where they are: the duo landed in front of the building that used to be Klonoa's home, except now it is ravaged. This building in particular looks more like something came out of it than that it was just destroyed. Klonoa grips his ring tightly at the sight of his former home looking like this.

"Huepow…we have to stop this madman right now…the sooner we get out of here and save Phantomile from becoming like this, the better.", Klonoa says. Huepow nods and glows a familiar shade of blue. Klonoa smiles at the realization of what Huepow is doing and he can't help himself…

"Huepow! Loopodoloo!", Klonoa says. Huepow enters the ring and Klonoa gets on the path to the start of his journey.

It doesn't take long for Klonoa to encounter nightmare creatures. They are moos in samurai costumes that wield short, glowing swords. Klonoa smirks and dodges as one of them lunges at him. Klonoa takes this chance to grab the creature with a wind bullet and execute a double jump. The creature hits the ground and Klonoa whips out his wind saber in midair and executes a piledriver. The dream traveler than rebounds off of his previous victim to slash another monster as it was coming at him.

"Nightmare monsters or not, they are still pathetic…", Klonoa says. His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a fireball coming his way. The magic connects and Klonoa grips his arm; also turning his gaze towards the direction that the attack came from. Klonoa's eyes meet with the figure of a wizard creature with a thick scarf and tassels coming from the back. The beast also has red eyes and crystal-encrusted cufflinks.

"_Klonoa…"_, Huepow says (from inside the ring, of course.) Klonoa looks at the ring after hearing the beckoning.

"What's up?", Klonoa says, as he dodges a water spell.

"_Magic users are tough opponents, unless you know magic yourself…"_

"Are you kidding! I don't know magic!"

"_Well, I can try something…"_

As soon as Huepow finishes his sentence, Klonoa's ring glows and a blue glow envelopes the dream traveler's wrist. As soon as it dissipates, an octagonal bracelet with symbols engraved in its sides takes up residence around Klonoa's wrist. Klonoa shifts his wrist in wonder.

"Whoa…what's this thing?", Klonoa says.

"_That thing is a 'Magica Circa' or 'Magic Cycle'. It's one the newer models that I've learned about. That means that, using the ring's magical energy, it takes the spell knowledge a source has, in this case me, and feeds it to the bracelet so that the wearer, you can use that knowledge.",_ Huepow says. Klonoa scratches his head in confusion as he dodges another magic assault.

"So basically I can use every spell that can."

"…_I guess. BUT, the use of powerful spells still saps your energy the same amount that they would if I was using them. You haven't trained yourself to attune your energy to magic usage like I have. Plus, you only have that magic knowledge while I'm attached to the ring."_

"Cool. Let's try a basic one. _Velta Storm_!"

After Klonoa says those words, the magic bracelet sparks with electricity and a flurry of lightening bolts originate from Klonoa's palm and strike the wizard. The beast falls to the ground and Klonoa takes this chance to deliver a quick three-slash combo the nightmare wizard. The monster explodes into purple clouds and Huepow detaches himself from the ring.

"Nice work. How did your fighting skills evolve so much while I was gone?", Huepow says.

"Well, when you've had so many things happen to you, your heart tends to harden enough to give you solid fighting instincts. After I defeated a guy named Garlen in one of my previous adventures, I trained myself in the arts of battle so that I could show you, if I got the chance…", Klonoa says. He sort of trails off near the end.

Once again, an awkward silence comes over the two friends and they just move on through the dark representation of their former home, trying their best to leave their tragic past behind them…

**Part IV**

During the walk in silence, Huepow took it upon himself to disappear inside of the ring. Shortly after, Klonoa comes to a high ledge. He puts his hand up to his chin in thought and looks behind himself. A familiar looking portal begins to appear and Klonoa smirks. A nightmare moo drags itself out of the portal and prepares to attack Klonoa, but the long-eared wonder grabs the creature with a magic-enhanced wind bullet and uses his trapped prey as double-jump fodder. Klonoa reaches the ledge above, walks on, and he soon encounters a cannon.

"Heh…and I thought these things only existed in Lunatea…", Klonoa says.

"_What's Lunatea?"_, Huepow asks.

"Another side, another story. I'll tell you all about it later on."

After that, Klonoa jumps into the cannon and is blasted across a huge lake. Strange enough, the water isn't any unnatural color. Klonoa sails through the air; letting the wind whip at his face as he soon succumbs to gravity and his body begins to drop to the ground. Klonoa touches down and he is greeted by a Nightmare Likuri, a nightmare moo and a huge yellow crystal. Klonoa smirks as the purpose of these enemies is revealed. The nightmare likuri sends its crystals at Klonoa, but having learned from the events in Surendan, Klonoa dodges easily and grabs the likuri with a wind bullet. Apparently not wasting any time, Klonoa throws the likuri at the moo and the former eats the latter and it glows with a yellow aura. Klonoa stares at the likuri, before throwing it into the giant yellow crystal and watching it explode. Klonoa smiles as he walks through the newly-opened path.

As soon as he does, Klonoa stops to recognize this one spot and sits to look at the view and feel the memories wash over him.

"Hey, Huepow…come out here for a second, please…", Klonoa says. Huepow promptly exits the ring and floats next to Klonoa to admire the view. The duo is looking at the river below and the rest of the land that they've traveled. Huepow looks at Klonoa with a quizzical look.

"…don't remember this spot? This is where you told me the truth about my existence; about the fake memories, about the whole dream traveler deal and where we said…'farewell' to each other…", Klonoa says.

"…oh…yeah…", Huepow says, lowering his gaze. The prince still feels a slight sting in his heart whenever he thinks about that moment. Regret sails over him every time…and Klonoa's sorrowful face don't help at all. Why couldn't they stay in Phantomile together? Why couldn't the memories be real? Why couldn't Klonoa be a normal boy? The answer: that ring…

"_That damned ring…_", Huepow thinks. He is jolted by a touch and looks to his right; Klonoa has awakened him from his daydream and is now getting up to move on. Huepow floats behind Klonoa in a sort of melancholy manner and the two move on to continue their trek.

"_I pray…I pray this will be the last threat to the dream realms, Klonoa…I want you to stay with me, so we'll never have to be separated again…", _Huepow thinks.

"_Please…let me stay with Huepow…I don't want to relive these regrets again…"_, Klonoa thinks.

The two friends tear themselves away from the biting feeling of painful memories and move on. Will their emotions defeat destiny, once this is all over or will they, once again, be painfully torn asunder, because of the fate attached to the accursed wind ring…?

_To Be Continued…_

**ValkyerieDjermegandre: **Ugh…long one. For that, tell your deepest thought about this chapter. I'm not a mind reader sadly and the only way you can tell me is by using that shiny "review" button…


	5. Vision 5: The Origin

_Kaze no Klonoa 3: The Dark Side of Phantomile_

Disclaimer I don't own Klonoa or any related characters in this story. I own some characters and the idea and not much else. Now that that's out of the way let's get this started 

**Vision 5: The Origin**

**Part I**

After Klonoa and Huepow had that less-than-encouraging conversation, the two friends found that neither of them had the energy to move on, so they had found a peaceful place to rest until they could carry on. The both of them stayed pretty quiet towards eachother, despite Huepow's attempts at making conversation (which generally ended with a one or two-worded answer from Klonoa). As day turns into night, two red moons appear in the jet-black sky, with a purple cloud here and there. Seeing that there is no use in trying to make conversation, Huepow decides to get his rest; Klonoa, on the other hand, can't put himself to sleep no matter how hard he tries to tire himself out. Something keeps him awake in the oddly warm night…

"Why can't I go to sleep?", Klonoa sighs, "I've tried everything to put myself to sleep, but nothing happens. I wonder if---"

Klonoa's thoughts are interrupted by the faint sound of growling in the distance. Klonoa's immediate assumption is that it's just coming from inside of his body, but the sound is too distant. The dream traveler hears it once again and this time it is accompanied by the sound of footsteps.

"Alright, that does it. I'm going to investigate…", Klonoa says. He gets up, brandishing his wind ring, but before he goes, Klonoa takes a glance at the sleeping Huepow. The dream traveler narrows his eyes and walks over to the sleeping prince. Klonoa puts a blanket over his friend (which apparently, Huepow stored inside the ring the night before they left) and smiles.

"I'll be right back, Huepow…", Klonoa whispers. He gets on his feet, unnerved, and walks into the dense forest to find the source of the noise…

_Hyrue Forest…_

The forest looks intimidating all on its own. The tree trunks are black with red streaks and the leaves are a deep green. Though the grass is alive, it is crunchy and the roots of the trees are like thorns. Klonoa looks around and the foreboding look of the place only drives him to go further. The dream traveler walks on, stepping over vines and thorns, less they make themselves known in a more unpleasant manner.

"Man, this place is creepy. You'd expect to encounter ghosts and other undead creatu---", Klonoa says. His sentence is interrupted by the feeling of unstable ground. 'Whoa' is the last statement that escapes Klonoa's mouth before he drops down on a giant fallen tree trunk below and begins to slide into the unknown. Occasionally, vines and thorns whip at the dream traveler's body, not cutting him deeply, but cutting him nonetheless. After the ride, Klonoa finds himself falling into a deeper section of the forest. Klonoa comes to his feet and observes the eerie, yet oddly tranquil setting. There is a pond with clear water in the center and a lot of broken obelisks around the water. Klonoa begins to walk toward the pond, when a lot of water is sprayed from someone surfacing. Klonoa shakes off the water and looks to discover Yami sitting in the pond; the huge cut across his chest is still very apparent.

"…Yami, right?", Klonoa says. The dark one jumps at the sudden voice and turns around to meet Klonoa's gaze.

"Klonoa? What are you doing here…? We weren't supposed to be here together until you welcomed the darkness…", Yami says.

"Well, I was following the sound of growling and it just happened to lead me here…"

"Ah, yes…he was here a few moments ago…"

"Who was here?"

"The nightmare beast, Djermegandre. He must have materialized from your shadow; that's why you'd make a great summoner. The great darkness in this land gives the nightmare beasts the power they need to be solid."

"Why would Djermegandre come here and how come I didn't notice him moving?"

"He must've sensed the dark energy radiating from my body. He probably would've killed me if…"

"If what?"

It's at this time that Yami goes silent and Klonoa just sits down to think of a way to leave. Yami looks at the dream traveler, ultimately to let his eyes wander.

"_How could he be friends with that bastard prince," _Yami thinks, _"and not want to be with me? We share the same darkness, Klonoa…I should take this up a notch…"_

Thinking of a scheme, Yami strides through the water to where Klonoa sits. The latter focuses on Yami once again and just in time to catch Yami trying to remove his hat. Klonoa doesn't take kindly to this at all.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!", Klonoa snaps. Yami walks ever closer to Klonoa and grabs his shoulders and leans on him. Oddly enough, Klonoa doesn't seem to struggle against this gesture.

"I want you to relax with me and listen…listen to what I have to say…", Yami whispers.

**Part II**

After a long time of persuasions from Yami, Klonoa finally gives in and removes his clothes to follow Yami into the spring. Klonoa is, of course, hesitant to go in to the water.

"What's wrong…oh, yeah…you have that little problem…", Yami says. Klonoa shifts an invisible eyebrow.

"Little problem! I can't swim and it seems you know that!", Klonoa yells.

"Klonoa, it's, like, two feet deep…", Yami says, chuckling at his own sarcasm, "I seriously doubt that you can drown in this spring…"

"…that burned…"

"Here's a trick I learned to get over my fear…", Yami says. The dark denizen rises and walks over to Klonoa. The latter steps back nervously, but the former still reaches out and grabs his hand. Yami leads Klonoa into the water with a gentle hold on his hand and the two cabbits walk into the water. Klonoa shivers a bit at first but, he quickly gets used to the feeling and calms down quite a bit. Now confident, Klonoa sits in the water and looks directly at Yami, who sits opposite of him with a sad expression on his face.

"…I think I can trust you, so…I'm going to tell you my story…my origin. Are you ready…?", Yami says. A nod from Klonoa and Yami takes a deep breath and begins…

**Part III**

_ All of these events took place before you found your ring. Like you, I was born in the wind village, Breezegale, but I was born on the north side. You wouldn't think that a place like Breezegale would have snow, but that place holds many secrets and I am just one of them. I was born on the exact same day as you, but I was regarded as a "mistake"…I wasn't supposed to be. As you played with your friend…Huepow…I watched from my home, via a magic sphere, mind you. Once I saw how happy you were, I instantly became jealous and yet, I also became…attracted. One day, I was on my way to finally introduce myself to you…_

Yami walks through the snow and, after reaching a high hill, finally sets his eyes on the grasslands of Breezegale, though in all seriousness, his eyes are set upon something more: Klonoa. The cabbit in the pac-man hat is running around with Huepow. Yami takes a breath and prepares to walk towards Klonoa, until a black gloved hand grabs him by the shoulder. Yami immediately shifts his gaze in the opposite direction and gazes at the cloaked figure behind him.

"You cannot approach him. You would only bring an imminent demise to the dream traveler…", the figure says. Yami shifts an invisible eyebrow.

"Dream traveler? What the hell are you talking about?", Yami says.

"You weren't meant to be, Yami. You are the embodiment of something we could not avoid or fix…now come!"

The cloaked figure yanks Yami by his arm and pulls him in the opposite direction. Yami thrashes about, but to no avail as he is taken away…

_ That was the last time I saw you. I was taken to a place on the very edge of the village. It was a huge palace, but it was not mine…it was dark-bluish mostly; except for some green here and there. The plants that grow around this place were unusual ones. I remember one looked like a severely mutated Venus fly trap and another one looked like a sunflower, but was missing two of its giant petals and had vines streaming from its stem. The strange man literally dragged me through hallway after hallway; stopping only to bring down a magical barrier, until we reached a huge room in the basement…_

Yami is thrown into the room and lands hard on the polished marble floor. He gets up and gives the being that put him through that misery a hateful glare. Such is so, that Yami bull-headedly runs up to the man and tries to punch him, but that action only results in the cloaked being grabbing Yami's fist and throwing him back down to the ground. Yami coughs up a black liquid as he hits the ground and the liquid melts through the marble. Yami tries to rise again, but is stopped by a foot on his chest. Yami looks up and glares.

"Why…are you doing this…to me…?", Yami says.

"There is no need for you, Yami…not anymore…there is no place in a dream for a nightmare…", the figure says.

"What are you talking about, dammit! I am not a nightmare…"

"Oh, but you are. You are the result of us having no place to put the dream traveler's darkness…" Yami's eyes widen and he tries once more to rise, but cannot struggle against the figure.

"Shit…"

The figure removes his foot from Yami's chest and turns to leave. Yami growls under his breath and watches as the door slams shut in front of him. The black cabbit runs to the door and finds that it has also been locked. He than punches the door, leaving a nice dent in the process, and goes to sit near the window. The palace that he is now locked in is located in a remote area in the snow-covered, northern Breezegale. Looking at the outside makes Yami think of Klonoa and the friendship that they could have had and, as he thinks about these things, Yami breaks down into tears. He shallowly sobs into his own knees seeing how he is sitting with his knees to his chest.

"W-why…why is this h-happening…? Now I'll never meet you, K-Klonoa…", Yami says. Yami thinks about all of his hopes and how they have been shattered and he can't hold in the urge to let out a most despairing wail. As he does, the moon above him turns a shade of purple and a light shines down into the palace. From this light, an ethereal figure begins to form.

The figure looks like a baby dragon and it is fairly big; about Yami's size. It has silver and blue hair coming from its head and it has an oversized collar with a small mirror and zigzag designs on it. The collar has nine tassels chasing the main collar and it wears oversized bracelets on its wrists. It has runes all over its arms and legs and short claws and talons. Its skin/scales are a deep blue and its front is silver, along with two small feathery, black wings on its back. It has two tails and a moon design on each. It has its hands over its eyes and is weeping like Yami. The latter wipes his eyes with his arm and walks over to the small dragon.

"…who are you?", Yami says. The dragon slowly turns around, revealing its huge, black pupils with purple outlines and dragon whiskers (long, slender cords coming from its cheeks). It still has tears in its eyes and Yami gently wipes them with his index finger. The dragon looks at Yami and sniffles.

"I…I'm Zyre…what's your name?", the dragon says. Its voice sounds high-pitched, but not high enough to be annoying.

"I'm Yami…where did you come from? Do you have parents?", Yami asks, which probably wasn't such a good idea. As soon as Yami asks that question, the little dragon starts crying at full blast, causing the ground to shake beneath them. Yami notices this and tries to calm him down by usage of the classic "shhh." When that doesn't work, Yami just starts stroking the young dragon's hair and he eventually stops.

"I'm s-sorry…I f-from a distant world…c-called Surendan…my mommy and daddy were…were…k-killed because of…", Zyre starts. He starts choking up and Yami pats the dragon on the head.

Surendan…wasn't that supposed to be that legendary world between dreams and nightmares, Yami thought. It's mostly a home for those creatures…what were they called again…nightmare beasts?

_ That's right, Klonoa. I met a nightmare beast…well, a future nightmare beast. He stayed with me and I with him, for weeks. I shared all of my experiences with him; how I grew up, the land of Breezegale, the legends of Phantomile…you. We talked a lot…so much that time seemed to pass by us. I began to wonder how he would grow and, more importantly, I wondered how to fuse with him. That didn't bother me too much though; Zyre never got in my way…than again, I was locked up anyway, but I enjoyed his company…until that fateful day…_

The clouds are grayish-black on this day and Yami is huddled next to Zyre, the two of them still asleep…until the sound of the door opening wakes the two from their slumber. The same cloaked figure who dragged Yami into the room steps inside with a sword hilt in hand. Yami immediately gets up and stands in front of Zyre defensively.

"What the hell do you want, bastard!", Yami growls. The figure says nothing and just grips the hilt tighter and causes energy to pass from his arm to the hilt and come out in the form of a blade. Yami jerks Zyre to wake the baby dragon up and the latter immediately cowers behind Yami.

Before either of them can plan anything, the figure rushes forward and attempts to land a fatal blow on Yami, but the latter reacts by catching the blade on his bracelets and yanking it from the man's grasp. Yami than clutches the hilt and silently prays for something to happen and, sure enough, a dark blade comes out of the sword hilt. Yami smirks confidently, but the cloaked figure pulls out a pole and than ethereal lance blades thrust from either end. Yami rushes forward and deftly swings; the cloaked man easily dodges this and delivers a counterattack by spinning his weapon all around his body. Yami steps back repeatedly to dodge and catches the final strike on his blade. Yami pushes the man off and makes a broad horizontal swing, missing by mere inches as the man delivers a counter blow, striking Yami across his shoulder…

Yami clutches at the wound and dodges an incoming attack by a few centimeters. The man than sweeps his lance across the ground, taking Yami's feet out from under him. The man prepares to finish the stunned Yami, but a huge flame strikes him in the side. The man turns to see a rage-filled Zyre blowing steam from his nostrils. The dragon's hair is flowing in an upwards manner ominously and every rune on his body is resonating with a sinister energy.

"_Keep away from Yami-kun, if you know what's good for you…"_, Zyre growls. His voice seems to fill the air with a rumbling sensation, as if when he speaks, he is cracking time and space itself. The man ignores the warning and instead, charges straight for Zyre. The beast brings his hands together, charging energy. He than releases it and a black shield is formed around his body. The man strikes the shield and it makes him recoil, allowing Zyre another chance to attack. The dragon charges energy inside of his body and than stomps the ground; creating a fissure that expels dark spires.

"…power unleashed…", Yami says under his breath. Zyre, on the other hand, is clashing with the cloaked figure with two dark blades protruding from the young dragon's bracelets. He wields them with expert ease and presents a fair challenge in comparison to the one Yami was able to offer.

"_That does it…die! Physis Blast!"_, Zyre roars. The baby dragon charges a large amount of energy into his body; so much that is creating an impassible barrier of lightening. Once the energy is at its fullest, Zyre's fists glow and black, ethereal wings appear where his actual wings are. He than directs his energy to the ground and it goes up in a huge purple and black explosion that covers the ground and causes towers of access energy to shoot up from the ground. The palace is easily devoured in the energy and it begins to collapse on itself. Through all of the time it took Zyre to execute the attack, Yami was able to blast out of the place before it all began. After about five minutes, the dust clears and Yami looks at the ruins; there is hardly anything left from the attack. The black cabbit runs up to the site and begins looking around; no sign of Zyre.

"Zyre!", Yami calls. His response is a small moan and Yami runs toward the center of the rubble. Yami moves a small amount of rocks to the side and than he sees the baby dragon. His hair is back to normal and he is slowly coming to. Yami smiles and hugs him and Zyre returns the gesture.

_ That was how I escaped from that place and possibly how I am still alive today. As soon as I made sure Zyre was okay, I headed back to the area of Breezegale in which you lived. I went as fast as I could, hopefully to catch you before your friends did. I was delighting on the inside; the thought of finally meeting you made me forget all of my woes, but all of my dreams were shattered in an instant once I reached your home, well…what had been your home…_

_ All I found was wreckage. I dove upon the rubble, hoping to find you still alive. After searching for hours, Zyre finally pulled me away shaking his head. I cried. I wailed in Zyre's chest so much that I made his belly shine. _How could things happen this way, _I thought,_ what had I done to deserve such punishment?_ After I started crying, Zyre cried too…he could feel my sorrow. We sat there for hours; crying and holding eachother. I finally stopped and took him back to my house, where I lied in my bed awake all night…_

"Why…why? Why did that guy lock me up? Why was I so useless against him? Why did Klonoa have to go…? I didn't introduce myself…he would have been one of the only friends I had. This world…it turned its back on me…so I will turn my back on this world. I'll learn the dark arts…I'll learn everything about this 'Dream Traveler' and maybe I'll learn about myself in the process. Once I have the power…I'll get revenge on the world that wronged me so…"

"…and that's my story. I'm sorry, Klonoa…I have to go…", Yami says. The dark one climbs out of the pond, puts his bracelets and collar back on and than disappears into the brush. Klonoa on the other hand, is distraught.

"Wow…what a hard life…and I was alive all that time he thought I was dead. Now I'm kind of wishing that he hadn't told me that story…", Klonoa says. The dream traveler climbs out of the water, puts his clothes on and goes to find the way out of the forest. Now Klonoa knows who Yami is, but gets the feeling that Yami has more secrets than that. The big issue is whether our hero will be able to accomplish his mission or if his emotions will prevent him from killing the dark denizen, Yami…

_To Be Continued…_

**ValkierieDjermegandre: Long, long, long! This is becoming a habit. I definitely want feedback on this chapter. Tell me what you think of Yami! Go on; hit the 'review' button…you can do it…**


	6. Vision 6: Nature of a Nightmare

_Kaze no Klonoa 3: The Dark Side of Phantomile_

Disclaimer I don't own Klonoa or any related characters in this story. I own some characters and the idea and not much else. Now that that's out of the way let's get this started

**Vision 6: Nature of a Nightmare**

**Part I**

After he told Klonoa his story, Yami headed back to his "home", the dark embodiment of Cress, Virenia. The floating kingdom looked more sinister in its corrupted form, with the crystals that are attached to the kingdom's bottom a jet black color, except they still glisten in the light. The towers have blades on their tops instead of moon shaped stones; those were moved to a new platform area on the outside of the grand castle. The plateau holds fields of deep forests, complete with nightmare monsters.

On the inside of the castle, Yami walks through the white and sky blue halls (weird colors, right?), thinking about what he said to Klonoa.

"…I should have been more careful with what I said. What if he tells…Huepow," Yami says. He spits Huepow's name like poison," what if he tells Huepow, indeed…"

Yami walks through a large door and comes to his chamber. Before he can reach his throne, though, he hears the clacking sound of talons on the marble floor. Yami turns towards the doorway to another hall and his dragon friend, Zyre comes into the room. The dragon beast leaps at Yami and tackles him affectionately and Yami strokes the dragon's hair with the same kind of affection.

"I haven't seen you in awhile, Zyre. Have you been practicing with your powers?", Yami says.

"Uh-huh! I've been doing everything you've told me to do, uncle Yami!", Zyre says. His voice is still as adorable as Yami remembers it, not to mention he loves it when Zyre calls him uncle. The dragon removes himself from Yami, and the latter pats him on the head as he heads to his throne.

"…Zyre, I need you to help me…", Yami says, with a hand over his face.

"Sure…what do I need to do?", Zyre says. Yami smiles at his cooperation.

"I want to get us both a new friend…a new playmate on your part, but there is something…or _someone_ that is preventing me from doing so." Yami starts," I want you to see if you can do something about this…obstacle…besides, this will be great practice for you."

"Sure!" Zyre says, cracking his knuckles," Who is it?" Yami gestures for the young dragon to come forward.

"…I found him. That person who I thought died a couple years ago; Klonoa is his name and we have so many things in common, but…his friend, Huepow won't let him associate with us. It is my greatest desire to have Klonoa here with us; than he can play with you and be with me…forever."

"So, I have to get rid of this Huepow character?", Zyre asks. Yami nods and Zyre takes on an evil smirk.

"_Perfect. Huepow won't be able to stand up to Zyre…and I already have a plan to keep Klonoa busy enough so that he won't be able to rush to his dear friend's aid; he won't need Huepow once I get my paws on him, anyway…"_, Yami thinks to himself. He laughs evilly and Zyre joins in; both of their laughter filling the room as Yami pulls a card from the deck that sits on the armrest of his throne…

**Part II**

"Wahoo!" is the sound of Klonoa clearing another huge crevasse in Dark Breezegale. He lands and walks onward; noting the mysterious absence of any nightmare creatures. Klonoa never told Huepow about his conversation with Yami, but he did tell Huepow about what Yami said about the nightmare beasts' power in this dimension.

"_Yeah…if I haven't said so already, the nightmare beasts' wild instincts will sometimes get the better of you; causing you to become a beast within of yourself…"_, Huepow says from inside the ring.

"Will I transform or something? Or will I just start raving around, attacking anything in sight?", Klonoa asks.

"_It depends. If your connection with the nightmare beasts is strong, than you may end up taking on a new form, or as the ancients would call it, _Niytméro Sigesté; _the Nightmare Cross._ _If the connection isn't strong at all, than you'll end up raving around like a madman."_

"Oh…heads up!"

Klonoa's last remark is addressed to a flying moo coming at Klonoa to try and take his head off. Klonoa dodges to the side and whips back around; shooting a wind bullet and capturing the monster in the process. Klonoa takes the beast with him and soon comes to a path with three switches and a large door. Klonoa smirks and uses his previously captured "friend" as double-jump fodder. Using this double-jump, Klonoa strikes the highest switch, dashes over to strike the left switch, and finally, strikes the right switch causing the door to creak open. Klonoa smiles victoriously and ventures through the door.

After going through said door, Klonoa is confronted by a familiar sight: Bell Hill. The bell is cracked and lies on the ground, with the arc that once held it broken in half. Klonoa walks around the hill, until he notices a path stretching down the hill; it's more or less an incline. Klonoa stares down it and Huepow looks at his friend quizzically.

"So…now what?", Huepow asks. Klonoa responds by grabbing the prince's hand and the latter winces at the sudden grab.

"It's time to ride, Huepow! Wahoo!", Klonoa says, before rearing back and jumping to slide down the incline.

The duo takes a steep ride; the wind whips at Klonoa's face so hard, that he can actually see it. After about a minute, Klonoa finally decides to cover his eyes with his hand and, after doing that, he sees that the incline just stops; over a long fall. Klonoa and Huepow embrace each other and scream in unison as they fall to the plateau below…

**Part III**

"Klonoa…Klonoa, wake up!", Huepow says.

The dream traveler rises and rubs his forehead. The two decide to look around and they see a huge bell that is radiating with dark energy. Klonoa rises and begins to walk toward the bell, with Huepow close behind.

"What is this…you know, besides a bell?", Klonoa says, touching the bell.

"I can't say…it looks like it's spreading the darkness…Klonoa, step back, right now…", Huepow says, floating slightly backwards.

"Why…?", Klonoa says. Huepow rushes up and grabs Klonoa's arm.

"JUST STEP BACK!", Huepow screams. The prince pulls Klonoa with all of his force and forces Klonoa to fall back, as the bell explodes into fragments. The duo dodges the flying remains of the bell and stares in awe at the creature that stands before them: Zyre.

"Shit…oh well, killing heroes is never that easy, right?", Zyre says.

"Who the hell are you!", Klonoa starts. Suddenly, he thinks back to the story that Yami told him and he remembers. The dragon's name is…"Zyre, right?"

"Oh, you know me! Cool because, we're going to be together soon!", Zyre says, with a big smirk on his face.

"What makes you think that?", Huepow asks, charging a spell. Zyre stares at him scornfully.

"…you must be Huepow; the prince of Cress. Uncle Yami wants you dead."

"Yami! That demon sent you!"

"Yes! I am the great nightmare beast…okay, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm actually a nightmare beast to-be; as you can most likely tell, I'm a baby nightmare beast. However, I'm plenty powerful…huh?"

Zyre stops as soon as he notices that he's talking to no one. Klonoa and Huepow have walked right past the rambling beast and of course, Zyre doesn't take kindly to this insult. He charges energy and sweeps his finger in the direction of a forest of trees that lies ahead. This action causes ethereal energy to come from seemingly out of nowhere and slice down a row of trees to block Klonoa and Huepow's path. The duo turns around to a fuming Zyre and they especially pay attention to the aura surrounding his body.

"_You go nowhere unless you defeat me, Huepow…"_, Zyre growls, his voice growling and rumbling all around the duo.

"Fine then; we'll take you on!", Klonoa says. Zyre smirks and wags his finger.

"_No, no…Huepow is the only one battling me. You have another problem to worry about, Klonoa…"_

Klonoa raises an invisible eyebrow and a huge portal appears in the sky. A serpent with a stream of red hair going down its back flies out of the sky and stares down Klonoa. It has six arms; each with three fingers and claws. It has two legs with three long talons and its tail splits into two; each with an arrow-like point at the end. Its eyes glow red and it licks the two long fangs that protrude from its maw. Its purple horns glisten with energy and all Klonoa does is stare.

"Fuck…he's got us nailed…don't worry, Klonoa; I can take him by myself…", Huepow says. He begins charging a spell and Klonoa nods.

"Okay, Huepow! I'll handle this joker! Wind Saber!", Klonoa says. He draws the weapon and stands his ground as the huge serpent screeches at him…

**Part IV**

_Huepow vs. Zyre_

"_Vectorla Syre!", _Huepow says. A water spell that takes the form of a whip blasts at Zyre. The latter jumps forward, executing a front flip in the air, and comes down on Huepow. Zyre lands and creates an impact crater that is three inches deep and three feet wide. Huepow stares and thinks to himself.

"_Okay…I'm not gonna take my chances here…I may as well go at him in my true form…with the battle twist, of course."_

Huepow puts his fingers together and he glows; the insignia of Cress appears under him. Ethereal wings surround Huepow and when they dissipate, he is no longer the spirit of the ring. Long blue hair comes down from his head and a crest with a moon insignia appears on his forehead. He wears a blue and yellow vest with long gloves on his hands. These gloves have crests on them and their fingers are white. He also wears dark blue shorts with armor on their legs and knee-high boots with armored toes. Huepow smirks and pulls something out of his pocket…a sword hilt. Magic energy is fed from Huepow and to the hilt, causing a blade to thrust out of the hilt.

"Let's go…", Huepow says.

"_Yes…let's…"_, Zyre growls.

_Klonoa vs. Miura_

Klonoa jumps at the beast; dodging claws waves as he goes. Klonoa lands on the beast's head and runs along the body until it begins to charge with electricity.

"Shit…alright then…", Klonoa says.

The dream traveler jumps from the beast's back and catches its talon as its back charges with electricity. Klonoa smirks at the move he made and then jumps from the beast's talon and then drives his wind saber into Miura's back. The beast screams and Klonoa is knocked off by its ecstatic wriggling. The dream traveler hits the ground, but regains fast enough to dodge an incoming flame thrower attack. Klonoa runs; dodging many a fireball, but he soon comes to the barrier of fallen trees, previously caused by Zyre.

"Handle this! Tornado Attack!", Klonoa says.

Klonoa flips forward, under Miura, and spins wildly, causing a massive cyclone to appear; along with blades of wind. Miura on the other hand, uses the ether surrounding its body, to project a shield that causes Klonoa's attack to reflect of it and head back at its user…

_Huepow vs. Zyre_

Huepow is thrown across the ground, smoking with dark energy. He slowly gets up and faces the dragon who slowly stomps his way towards Huepow. Huepow grits his teeth and parries an incoming dark claw attack. The prince rolls behind Zyre and delivers a broad magic-empowered slash to the dragon's back. Zyre lets out an ear-piercing cry that causes a huge field of energy to blow all around the dragon. Huepow is knocked back by the energy and stands his ground as Zyre turns around to face the prince.

"_I'll make sure to bury you in the dark depths for that one…", _Zyre growls. Huepow smirks confidently.

"If you can't fight, don't bother coming into the field! _Vectorla Cross_!", Huepow says.

His previously announced magic spell takes effect when he puts his hands to the ground. A giant blue cross appears in the ground and a huge rush of water comes through the ground. Zyre counters by jumping back and firing a huge rush of chaos energy in the form of lightening at the prince. The lightening goes right through the water and strikes Huepow. The prince falls to the ground, but rises once he sees Zyre coming at him with another dark claw attack. Huepow back-flips (using his hands) and jumps back at Zyre, blade in hand. Zyre draws his double blades from his bracelets and catches Huepow's strike on said blades.

"_You can't win, fool! How can you hope to win against a nightmare beast!"_, Zyre growls.

"Nightmare beast to-be! Your full of hot air, Zyre! In the name of the world Klonoa and I are trying to save, I won't lose to you! _Miyara Blessa_!", Huepow says.

Huepow jumps away from Zyre and stabs his sword into the ground. He than makes several movements with his hands, that result in a pentagram appearing in front of them. Huepow's eyes glow white and he blasts a superior amount of magic energy at Zyre. The dragon doesn't react fast enough and is blasted by the strong holy energy. Zyre roars so loud that fissures appear in the ground near him and black lightening strikes around him. Zyre's form begins diminishing and he falls to the ground on all fours.

"Grrrr…what the fuck did you…_do to_…me!", Zyre says. His voice warps between his god-like voice and his normal high-pitched voice. Huepow's eyes change back to their normal blue color.

"I've used the ultimate purifying spell on you. Either it'll kill you right on the spot or…you'll be scarred and exist between light and darkness. In short: you…are…screwed.", Huepow says.

"Grr…no…no…NO! I won't let this happen to me! If it does…", Zyre starts. He shakes his head; not wanting to imagine his future.

As Huepow stares at Zyre in his distress, the serpent beast, Miura, flies from the sky and hits the ground, creating an impact crater. A purple lightening bolt crashes down from the sky and strikes Miura right in the gut. Miura rises from the ground and its eyes glow a deep red out of pure rage at the creature that drops from the sky…

Klonoa falls from the sky, but he looks very much different. Klonoa has three bangs coming from his head and his cap has two large, jagged horns protruding from it that have dark energy coursing through them. He has large bone-like accessories on his shoulders and his fingers have turned into claws themselves. His ears have red streaks on them and his tail has been replaced by nine slim tails; each with an arrow-like points on them. His boots are hooked and the tassels on his collar are floating in the air wildly. Klonoa gives Miura a hard, fanged stare, rushes at the beast and proceeds to hack away at the beast, until it finally pushes him off. Miura's fury builds until it releases it in the form of giant spires jetting out of the ground.

Klonoa moves from side to side, kicking off of the spires as they rise. When he reaches Miura, Klonoa's shadow grows until it takes on the form of the nightmare beast, Djermegandre. Klonoa turns into a silhouette and is absorbed into Djermegandre's body.

"…what the fuck…?", Huepow says.

"This is just not my day…", Zyre says.

Djermegandre stares at Miura and the serpent begins charging energy into its mouth, but not before Djermegandre decides to attack. The bishōn breathes a large wall of chaotic flame at Miura and the serpent beast cannot react fast enough before it is devoured by flames. Miura explodes into black and purple dust and Djermegandre just spits on the ground in a gesture of "no challenge". He looks at all of the mortals that stare in awe at him and narrows his eyes as he slowly fades out and is replaced by Klonoa's unconscious body. Huepow runs to where he suspects Klonoa is to land and catches the dream traveler before he hits the ground.

"…Klonoa…hey, where did Zyre go?", Huepow says. Zyre has indeed fled the scene, most likely embarrassed at his powers being sapped by Huepow's spell. Speaking of which, the massive amount of energy that he used to cast that spell finally takes its toll on the prince and he too begins to tire.

"I can't go out yet…not here…", Huepow says. His vision begins to blur and the last thing that he catches is the sight of a dark portal opening in the distance and a being walking out of it……

_To Be Continued…_

**ValkierieDjermegandre: **Suspense! What will happen to our heroes? We have to wait until next chapter, sadly…review!


	7. Vision 7: HakaSerjuu no Temple Part I

_Kaze no Klonoa 3: The Dark Side of Phantomile_

Disclaimer I don't own Klonoa or any related characters in this story. I own some characters and the idea and not much else. Now that that's out of the way let's get this started J

**Vision 7: Haka-Serjuu no Temple Part I**

Author's Note: Every spell in this story is of my own creation. That's surprising given that most of the ideas in this story are derived from ideas that other game companies have already thought of : p Also, I apologize very much for this chapter being very late. I've been feeling sort of strange lately with my writing skills and you can predict what happened after that. Also, the microsoft word I've been using was a trial (go figure...) so I've also been having pride issues...but, it's here just for you. This chapter has more involvement with the plot, so...I'll stop talking now...

**Part I**

"Mmm...hmm..? Where am I?", Klonoa says as he finally awakens.

He looks around and finds that he is lying in a field. There are many melted clocks around, and trees whoes leaves are a nice sky blue color. Klonoa raises an invisible eyebrow in question and continues to focus his thoughts on the strange dimension...until he hears playful laughter in a voice like his own...well when he was younger. Klonoa turns to where the laughter is coming from and runs in that general direction; jumping over rocks and stone tablets as he goes. He keeps running...running...and running until he notices that the crunchy, dead grass under his feet is replaced by green, healthy grass, as a vast field with nothing but grass and trees unfolds itself before the dream traveler. In his moment of awe, Klonoa doesn't notice someone coming up from behind him until he is knocked down via collision.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?", a voice says. Klonoa gets up and turns around and is stunned by the sight he sees.

A young cabbit is standing right there in front of Klonoa. He looks alot like Klonoa, except that he is more of a navy blue color instead of black. His collar has many oval shaped jewels encrusted on it and silver and gold tassels chasing the collar. The pac-man sign on his hat has one angel wing on it and one devil wing and his eyes are blue; lighter than his fur, mind you. He also has a long, silver ponytail that touches the ground and a patch of silver hair on his upper chest. His pants look like Klonoa's old ones...except they are black and they have armor on their legs with both the insignias of the moon kingdom, Cress and the sun temple, Coronia on them. Instead on sneakers, the blue cabbit wears boots that go up to his knees and have armor on their toes; reason enough for Klonoa not to upset him.

"I'm okay. What's your name; I'm Klonoa!", Klonoa says; kneeling down to talk to the younger cabbit.

"Surenia! I'm sorry I bumped into you.", the young cabbit, now known as Surenia says. He clutches a doll that Klonoa feels a little uncomfortable about; it's a doll of himself, the dream traveler.

"Hey, do you know where I am?", Klonoa asks. Surenia puts a finger to his chin in thought. Seeing it now, Klonoa can see that Surenia's tail is a lot more puffy than his and the end of it flares like a flame and glows like a blue one.

"I dunno. I don't even know where this is...but, I have fun here for some reason. On another note, you look like my doll. Klonoa, right?", Surenia says.

"Yup! One more question...have you seen a floating, spirit like thing around? Or a boy with long blue hair? It's the same person, but he takes on different forms."

"Uh-uh. Sorry. Well, I'm gonna go now. See ya!"

Surenia runs off, still clutching his Klonoa plushie and Klonoa himself just sits down and puts his finger to his chin in thought.

"Where am I? Am I under a spell...or maybe I'm in a coma, like when Janga struck me with his poison claws.", Klonoa says, "...the last thing I remember was that serpent beast getting ready to strike me with some sort of plasma blade..."

"_Are you that confused, Klonoa of the Wind?_"

"Whoa! Who said that!" Klonoa jumps at the sudden voice and he also draws his wind saber.

"_Relax...I am not your enemy. Mearly a guardian..._"

"Guardian? Of this strange realm!"

"_It is strange to you, because you already exist..._"

"Exist?"

"_Is there an echo in here...oh wait, my voice makes echoes...not funny? Alright...but yes, exist. This realm exists between time and space; light and darkness...maybe that's why I appeared..._"

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"_...how could you forget me so fast?_"

"...Surenia!"

As soon as Klonoa says his name, Surenia appears behind him and hangs on his back. Surenia looks at Klonoa with a smile and puts his doll in Klonoa's face.

"Bingo..._or do you prefer bingo?_", Surenia says. When the tone in his voice shifts, the end of Surenia's tail glows red instead of blue. Klonoa shakes him off out of pure fear.

"What the hell! Are some kind of bipolar being?", Klonoa says. Surenia strides toward Klonoa and the latter continues to keep his distance until the former jumps at him and latches onto his shirt with claws that come out of his fingers like a cat's.

_"What are you...afraid of me now? Don't be...I won't hurt you unless I have to."_, Surenia says. He stares at Klonoa, who is sweating by now because of seeing Surenia's innocent blue eyes, turn into a sinister red. Klonoa takes a swipe at Surenia with his wind saber and the latter falls to the ground from the impact of the sword. Given the chance, Klonoa runs in the opposite direction as fast as he can.

Surenia doesn't take kindly to this and his eyes change to a bottomless black and as soon as they do, his whole body is engulfed by a light as bright as the sun itself. Surenia emerges from the light and has taken on the form of a white wolf. He has long locks of hair trailing down the sides of his head and ankle fur that curls like the wind. He has many black markings on his body and a long bushy tail that breaks off into three tails; two shorter than the center one. A circular device on his back has the marks of all of the elements on it and a dark blue mist emenates from it. His long ears curl back towards his back and they appear striaght as he runs after Klonoa. The dream traveler continues to run; through the seemingly endless plain.

"Did I lose him?", Klonoa asks. No sooner does he say that, does a wave of energy begin to make its way towards Klonoa. Klonoa takes notice quickly and reacts by properly bakflipping to dodge the attack. Ten seconds after he does that, the transformed Surenia comes into site with his fangs barred.

"Shit!", Klonoa says.

The dream traveler holds up his wind saber defensively and then parries the claw swipe from Surenia. Klonoa rolls around behind Surenia and strikes him with a jumping slash that he executes _Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker_ style. Surenia jumps back and than the device on his back begins to spin. The insignia of fire glows and two large fireballs appear at his sides that turn into double blades that are connected by a chain. The chain latches around Surenia's body and the two swords float in the air; brimming with a red energy. Klonoa grips his wind saber and charges for Surenia without a single thought in his mind.

Surenia dodges Klonoa's attack and spins his body in such a way, that both blades srike Klonoa and burn him on contact. Klonoa grips his wounds and prepares to deliver a counterattack until...everything stops. Surenia stops; the wind stops; everything stops.

"...huh? What is--", Klonoa says.

"_Klonoa! Wake up! Klonoa!_", a voice says.

"Huepow! Where are you! I'm here!"

"_Klonoa! Please wake up!_"

"HUEPOW!"

Everything begins to fizzle like TV static and Klonoa begins to rise off the ground, as his body begins to take on a spirit-like form...

**Part II**

Klonoa's eyes snap open and he rises so fast that he and Huepow literally bump heads. The two of them rub their heads as they digest what just happened. Klonoa feels around on his body to check for any major wounds. He sees that there are no gashes on his body so he goes back to another pressing issue.

"Huepow, are you alright?", Klonoa says. Huepow looks back at him with one of his eyes half-closed.

"Oh, yeah Klonoa, I'm fine. I just bumped my head into yours; that's all. How about you? You were out of it for quite some time.", Huepow says. He's still in his battle form.

"I'm fine, given what I just saw in that dream or whatever it was...now that I'm awake, we need to continue our mission..."

"Yeah...I just wish I knew where Yami and that freak, Zyre, were..."

Silence. Klonoa and Huepow think long and hard about what their next move is. Suddenly, Klonoa snaps his fingers which causes Huepow to look over at the dream traveler.

"That's it!", Klonoa says.

"A dream stone for your thoughts?", Huepow replies.

"Huepow, I'm thinking about taking a trip to the dark side of Cress."

"What, you think that Yami is there?"

"Of course! If there's any place that's ideal for evil plots, than Cress is definetely that place...of course, we're still gonna have to go through the sun temple..."

"Coronia...well, we can do it! There hasn't been anything that's hindered our progress before."

"True. I already have a plan as to how we can get up there, too!"

Klonoa immediately stands up and puts a hand on his glove that bears the mark of the nightmare beast, Useria. Klonoa makes some motions with his hands and a magic circle appears beneath his feet. A torrential wind stirs up and a cyclone of water surrounds the dream traveler and, before long, the nightmare beast Useria decends from the sky and makes a graceful landing next to Klonoa. The dream traveler strokes Useria's feathers and the bird nuzzles Klonoa affectionetly. Klonoa leans on Useria's massive body and smirks at Huepow.

"Ready to go for a ride?", Klonoa asks smugly.

"...you're sitting up front.", Huepow replies.

The two heroes get on Useria's back and, with a command from Klonoa, Useria takes flight and begins to ascend towards a structure in the sky. As the clouds sail by Huepow and him, Klonoa has many thoughts on his mind.

"_Surenia...what the hell is he? He said he doesn't exist...but, does he have anything to do with Yami or the darkness in general?"_, Klonoa thinks to himself. As he contemplates his strange dream, Klonoa looks out the corner of his eye and...

"...Surenia?", Klonoa says. The small cabbit sits next to Klonoa on Useria's back, but disappearrs as soon as Klonoa mentions his name. Klonoa blinks twice and jumps up when Huepow taps his shoulder.

"Klonoa...are you okay?", Huepow asks. Klonoa solomely nods and pushes his bangs out his line of vision as a distant temple comes into view...

**Part III**

Once the duo reaches the structure, they are taken aback by what they see. The sun temple is not what is floating in front of Klonoa and Huepow; this temple is much bigger and is sitting on a floating island, surrounded by a sinister aura. The grass on this land is dead and the trees are all either burnt or crushed...in fact, the temple is the only thing that is in relatively good shape. It is a grand structure with many statues of Useria and Djermegandre on its pedestals. There is a large crest on the door that reads, "_Vana mohera sekai no tamashi to tsuki no Surenia_" and a statue of a wolf is on top of the temple itself. Klonoa recognizes the stone wolf; it is the same wolf that Surenia transformed into in Klonoa's dream. Useria lands on the large island and lets Klonoa and Huepow off. Klonoa looks around and feels a somewhat familiar feeling about this place...

"I don't know why...but, I feel like I've been here before...", Klonoa says.

"That's because you have, Kaze no Klonoa!", a familiar voice says.

Klonoa and Huepow immediately turn towards the temple entrance and there stands Surenia. He still holds his Klonoa plushie in his hand, except now the toy has no shirt and purple pants. Klonoa draws his wind saber and Huepow draws his cress saber. Surenia walks down the large set of stairs and stands at the foot of said stairs; staring at the two with an innocent, if not unpleasant, smile.

"This is where it all began, Klonoa. This is where the five sages of Namur endowed you with the incredible ability to control the nightmare beasts. Speaking of nightmare beasts...", Surenia states. He motions towards Useria and the aqua phoenix just looks at Surenia with a look that Klonoa has never seen on her face. Klonoa attempts to call back Useria, but it fails for some reason.

"What! Why can't I--", Klonoa says.

"You can't call her back because of the magical energy surrounding this place. This is also a familiar place for Djermegandre and Useria, too...", Surenia says.

"Alright, enough talk! Who are you and what do you want!", Huepow yells.

"...Klonoa didn't tell you about the dream I sent him? Oh well...my name's Surenia! I don't really want anything from you...at the moment."

Huepow begins to lower his weapon, but Klonoa stops him.

"Don't get too comfortable...this kid will turn on you in an instant...", Klonoa says. Surenia frowns, but it soon grows into a growl and his eyes turn a demonic red and so does his tail. The elemental device appears on his back and his hands are covered in fire. The fire explodes into the chained blades that he attacked Klonoa with in the dream.

"_I'll teach you some respect, prince of Cress and Kaze no Klonoa..._", Surenia growls.

Surenia charges forward at super speed and attempts to hack Klonoa in half, but the dream traveler jumps back and retaliates with a broad horizontal slash. Surenia dodges left and also dodges an attack from Huepow. Surenia charges energy and releases it in the form of a large breath of fire. Klonoa and Huepow each jump forward, dodge the attack and deliver a double attack towards Surenia. The attack connects and Surenia hits the ground.

"You can't win this battle, Surenia. Why don't you just get out of our way!", Klonoa says. Surenia responds by growling deeply and then he transforms into his wolf form. Surenia jumps forward and strikes the heroes with a broad claw swipe. The two are hit and they stumble back clutching their burning wounds.

Surenia slams the ground with his swords and columns of fire rip towards Klonoa and Huepow. Thinking fast, Klonoa quickly tells Useria to lend him her power and the aqua phoenix does so. Klonoa is then enveloped in a strang aura and his eyes turn purple. Black and blue, metallic wings thrust out of Klonoa's back and long talons thrust out of his feet along with metallic wing designs coming out of his hat. The dream traveler's hands are enveloped in a blue aura and he creates a barrier to shield Huepow and him from the flame. Huepow takes a long look at Klonoa and he is simply amazed.

"Klonoa...you can do that!", Huepow says.

"_Now's not the time for talk,_" Klonoa growls "_We have to take this guy down!_"

Klonoa jets forward, his wings giving him a burst of speed along with allowing himself to float a little off the ground. Surenia rushes forward at his opponent and begins swiping his swords at the transformed dream traveler. Klonoa dodges every single swing and delivers a swift roundhouse that sends Surenia sailing to the ground. Seizing the opportunity, Huepow jumps out from behind Klonoa and holds his hands out, as his hands begin to charge with magical energy.

"I'll take care of you the same way I took care of Zyre! _Miyara Blessa_!", Huepow says. The prince's eyes glow white and he discharges the spell. This time, however, the target moves and the spell dissipates as soon as it hits the ground. Surenia jumps up and he raises his paws; they begin to charge with red energy in the form of lightening. The energy builds into a giant sphere and Surenia has a huge smirk on his face.

"_If you survive this, than I'll let you live otherwise, but if you don't...well, I don't need to explain, do I?_", Surenia growls.

"_He actually expects us to survive such an attack!_", Klonoa says.

"Don't worry...I've got a plan...", Huepow whispers. As soon as he does, Surenia releases the energy and the huge, blood-red sphere plummets towards the ground and towards our heroes...

_To Be Continued..._

**ValkierieDjermegandre: **What's that? SUSPENSE! Just joking. Again, I apologize about this being so late and I hope that nothing like this happens again.


	8. Vision 8: HakaSerjuu no Temple Part II

_Kaze no Klonoa 3: The Dark Side of Phantomile_

Disclaimer I don't own Klonoa or any related characters in this story. I own some characters and the idea and not much else. Now that that's out of the way let's get this started J

**Vision 8: Haka-Serjuu no Temple Part II**

Author's Note: Surprise, surprise! Look what's here. Kaze no Klonoa 3 makes a come back! More or less, I may try to finish this soon, seeing as I already have the ending planned out (and everything in between) so...

**Part I**

"Alright, it's definetely time to end this! Surenia, eat this! _Vecura Slashe_!" Huepow says.

As Surenia's released energy continues its decent toward Huepow and Klonoa, the former's sword begins to glow with magical energy. Huepow knows he has to work fast, but he also knows that he has to charge up a large enough amount of power in order for his plan to work. The huge orb of power rips through the air and as his sword reaches the required amount of energy, Huepow jumps straight at the attack.

"HUEPOW!! What the hell are you doing?!" Klonoa yells. Huepow ignores his cries and brings his sword into contact with the orb of energy.

Once he does, a blinding flash erupts from the connection point of Huepow's blade and Surenia's attack. The huge orb of energy than dissipates into many smaller orbs that circle Huepow's body as he floats in the air with his legs crossed and his fists clasped together. He than opens his eyes and all of the energy flies at Surenia and the wolf has no time to react. He is hit many times and each time he is hit, he spews blood as the energy makes contact with mostly his chest and back. With the magic backlash ending its effects, Surenia's transformation is dispelled and his body crashes to the ground; making a nice impact crater as he does. Klonoa also dispels his transformation and then he walks up to Surenia.

The young cabbit's eyes are white and his body makes no sign of motion, and he still holds his Klonoa doll firm in the grasp of his right hand. That doll...

"_That doll..._" Klonoa thinks. He reaches for the doll, but before he can touch it Surenia's body begins to stir and he rises. As he does, his cap falls off and five, thick, stripped strands of hair poke up from his forehead. Surenia pulls the doll away and gives Klonoa and Huepow a look, before darting off through the huge temple doors.

"After him!" Huepow yells and he follows Surenia's lead.

"Really, though?" Klonoa says. He runs after Huepow and the temple doors shut behind them...

**Part II**

The inside of the temple is pitch black, except for many pulsating runes and wares; glasswares, that is. The windows have an eerie light piercing through them and many statues of the nightmare beasts line the grand hall with which Klonoa and Huepow stand in. They look closer and two statues near the end of the hall are broken and show barely any signs of them existing at all. Klonoa scratches his head about all of this, but regains his focus when he sees Huepow walking off.

"And you didn't tell me you were continuing because...?" Klonoa sarcastically asks.

"I figured you'd notice sooner or later." Huepow simply replies.

The two heroes talk to each other so indepthly that they don't notice the door in front of them and take a slide. A long tunnel carries the two all the way to the next floor and they hit the floor with a loud thud. Klonoa gets up and forces Huepow off of him and looks around; no sign of Surenia.

"Hmm...no sign of him..." Klonoa whispers.

"Who, Surenia? Why would you want to see him? He tried to kill us." Huepow states.

"I know but, ther's just something about him. It seems like he's connected to me somehow..."

"Oh. Well, we might find him if we move on."

After that statement, Klonoa helps his friend off of the ground and they both start walking again. The dark and sinister atmosphere of the temple doesn't seem to bother Klonoa and Huepow and the two heroes walk down a long flight of stairs, leading to a huge pentagram. They stand around until two familiar faces show themselves on the same platform.

"Yami...and Zyre...what a pleasant surprise seeing you here." Huepow says, drawing his blade.

"Klonoa...and...Huepow. Didn't think I'd catch you in a dark place like this. You know I have two reasons to kick your ass, Huepow; number one, you stand in the way of my ultimate goal and two, because you've put your damn spell on my Zyre." Yami says, readying his dark power. Zyre also draws his dark blades and Klonoa draws his wind saber.

The groups of warriors get ready to charge at one another until a blinding light stops them. From that light, another familiar face, cheerfully and non-chalantely, walks in the middle of the battle ground.

"Surenia?!" Klonoa yells. Surenia waves to him and turns his attention to Yami and Zyre, who have looks on their faces.

"Who the hell are you?!" Zyre yells.

"Hello! My name is Surenia and you're in my home right about now!" Surenia says, still wearing his innocent and disturbing smile.

"Your...home. I'm sorry, kid but I think you're in the in the wrong reality. Now, if you don't mind we'd like to get down to some serious business." Yami says.

"Sorry, Shadow Traveler, Yami."

"Shadow Traveler?!" Huepow says. Surenia smiles and disappears. Klonoa looks at Huepow with a questioning look.

"Shadow traveler? What's that, Huepow?" Klonoa naively asks.

"...your dark side, Klonoa. The Shadow Traveler is the Dream traveler's dark equivalent. He travels the dream realms just like the dream traveler, except he consumes the realms in a thick dark haze that steals the realms energy force. Yami must be the Shadow Traveler of this millenia." Huepow explains. Klonoa looks at Yami and the latter smiles, but then jets at Klonoa with lightening speed and wraps his arms around Klonoa.

"What the fuck?!" Klonoa yells.

"Don't blink...I'm going to take you back to where I live. We can be together forever, just like we should have been." Yami whispers.

"The fuck you won't!" Huepow roars. He begins to dash at Klonoa and Yami, until a large dark claw grabs him by his throat and pins him to the ground. Yami smirks and begins to float into the air with Klonoa in his grasp.

"NO!! Klonoa!!" Huepow yells, despite his throat being clasped with a powerful grip.

"Huepow! Huepow!" Klonoa yells, as he fights to get out of Yami's grasp. The two friends reach out to each other and try to grab one another's hand, but they fail and sooner than Huepow can imagine it, Klonoa disappears right in front of his eyes.

"K...K-Klonoa...n-no..." Huepow cracks out. He sits looking up at the cieling above until he focuses his attention on Zyre. The dragon's hand smokes with dark energy and Huepow immediately holds his sword defensively.

"You...you...YOU!! It was your doing!" Huepow yells.

"That's right...and now, with the power that Yami-kun has given me, I'll make damn sure you don't get in our way." Zyre growls

Zyre brings his hands together and a large magic crest appears below him and gives off a large amount of dark energy and as it does, Zyre is wrapped in a large, black flower bud. As soon as it is formed, the bud opens and the creature that erupts from it is not the same dragon Huepow saw before.

Zyre's eyes are a radiant purple and his small amount of blue hair turns into a grand mane. His horns also grow longer and they gain black markings to complement the markings of the same color all over his body. Two long fangs come down from his mouth and his dragon whiskers gain small blades at their ends. He gains a long neck that is as thick as a tree stump and huge, majestic wings rip out of his back; black and red in color. His collar returns and, naturally, it has grown to suit the dragon's immense size and a small amount of armor covers his ankles and wrists. Finally, a long tail jets out of his backside that has two large purple orbs on its sides and long claws and talons make themselves apparent. Zyre lets out a grand roar that shakes the palace, but Huepow stands firm; blade in hand.

"You're the wall that prevents me from rescuing Klonoa...I will not fail! I will defeat you!" Huepow yells. Both warriors enter a battle ready position and the air thickens as they prepare to begin...

**Part III**

"Just so I can learn what he's capable of..._Ishiku Stalaras_!!" Huepow says. He thrusts out his hand and a small pentagram forms in front of it and as soon as it does, many large ice shards erupt from it. Zyre simply jumps to the side and slams his hand down to ground; causing a large rush of bloody spires to rush toward Huepow. The prince silently curses to himself and jumps toward the dragon.

As he sails through the air, Huepow gathers energy into his blade and swings it; creating many sword beams that soar toward Zyre's neck. The dragon beast smirks and then his eyes flash red and then time slows itself. The sword beams are countered by an ethereal force and are sent back at Huepow. The prince takes the blows and falls to the ground, where he hits the hard floor with a loud thud. Huepow staggers to his feet, but then runs to the side as he sees Zyre's claw coming down on him. Huepow keeps running to avoid a storm of fireballs and, as soon as he sees the dragon's claw closing in, he stabs his sword into said claw. Zyre roars as he clutches his bleeding hand and Huepow, seizing the moment, leaps into Zyre's face and stabs his eye. Zyre thrashes around violently; he slams his fists and tail against walls and stomps around violently. Huepow jumps around to avoid debris from the cieling, but he doesn't see the large lightening bolt coming at him. Huepow is struck and falls to the ground and Zyre follows his last strike with a concentrated blast of dark energy.

When the dust clears, Huepow lies on the ground; his eyes completely white and his clothes ripped up. His chest stops moving, marking that he is not breathing. Zyre kneels down and sniffs Huepow and after confirming that the prince is dead, he crashes through a wall and flies toward the cresent moon in the distance...

_To Be Continued..._

**Valkierie Djermegandre: **Yeah, you know the drill. I'm so damn sorry about this being late. Tell me what you think of this short chapter.


	9. Vision 9: Yami no Kaze no Klonoa

_Kaze no Klonoa 3: The Dark Side of Phantomile_

Disclaimer I don't own Klonoa or any related characters in this story. I own some characters and the idea and not much else. Now that that's out of the way let's get this started J

**Vision 9: Yami no Kaze no Klonoa**

**Part I**

After the battle with Zyre, Huepow's lifeless body lay on the ground; right next to the massive hole in the wall left by Zyre. His eyes are completely white and he makes no motions, though he still clutches his sword. As a gentle wind blows, a white light appears in the sky and a snow white phoenix appears in the air; hovering above Huepow. It has a long strand of air stretching from its head and sky blue eyes that hold a look of sorrow. It has long talons that sparkle with a divine energy and it has many marks and incantations on its body. A black scarf is wrapped around its neck and a large, blue orb is apparent on its chest.

"_Huepow...come on...you can't die now. You are the only one left! Besides, I can't truly exist if you don't save Klonoa._" the phoenix says in a familiar voice. It closes its eyes and large, sparkling tears trail down its eyes and make contact with Huepow's body. No sooner that they do, Huepow wakes up and his wounds are completely healed. He looks at the phoenix and rubs his eyes in a gesture of disbelief. The phoenix touches down and smiles at Huepow.

"A phoenix?! Are you joking? I thought they didn't exist." Huepow says.

"Calm down; it's me." the phoenix says.

"...Surenia?! Geez, what can't you transform into?"

"Look...you need to save Klonoa. Don't do anything stupid; a phoenix's tears only have the resurrecting power every two thousand years. If you die again..."

"Okay, I get it...but, how can I do that? I don't even know where...Cress!"

"Bingo. Yami and Zyre...and Klonoa are in Cress at this very moment. Your home has been taken over by the darkness of Yami's hate and desire, but..."

"Okay, enough talk. Surenia...could you take me to Cress?"

"...sure. We might as well try to get along now, right?"

Huepow just ignores Surenia's statements and hops on his back. Surenia gets a run up and flies off toward the crecent moon in the distance...to Cress.

_Moon Kingdom, Cress_

In the throne room, Yami is a very serene figure. He is fitting a collar around Klonoa's neck; and that's where it gets wierd. Klonoa's eyes are purple instead of blue, and his ears look more like Yami's and he holds a plushie of himself in his arms. The plushie is an exact replica of the way he looked at the start of this adventure. Now, he wears dark purple pants with armor toward the knees and he wears knee-high boots with armored toes. His collar has many small amulets on it and adornes a dark blue color. His tail is longer and stripped; along with his arms. He has long cord-like whiskers that stretch a long way from his cheeks. On opposite sides of the room, Djermegandre and Useria rest on large pillows and Zyre (having reverted his form before he entered the palace) stands in front of Yami and Klonoa.

"Zyre...did you destroy Huepow?" Yami asks, in a sort of creepily kind manner.

"Yup! He won't be bugging us anymore! That power you brought out of me really worked." Zyre says, very confidently.

"Good. See, Klonoa...we'll be together forever. No one will seperate us."

"That's great, Yami-kun. I want to stay with you!" Klonoa says. He smiles at Yami and Zyre and continues to let the former finish dressing him...

**Part II**

Outside the palace of Cress, Huepow and Surenia run through the plains of the expanded kingdom. Surenia runs alongside Huepow in his wolf form and together they push through monster hoards to reach the palace. Once they reach the doors, however, a white energy bolt strikes Surenia and his form is deminished and he himself begins to fade.

"Surenia?! What's wrong?!" Huepow says, kneeling to check Surenia.

"I'm sorry, Huepow...I won't be able to fight Yami with you..." Surenia says, as his body fades.

"Surenia..."

"Don't worry...if you save Klonoa, you'll see me again...just don't screw up!!"

Surenia's body explodes into many white flurries of energy and Huepow redirects his attention to the palace. He clutches his blade and prepares to make his entrance...

In the front foyer of the palace, Yami, Zyre, and Klonoa lay on the floor; looking at the stars through the skylight. Their moment is interrupted, however, by a large blast of magic energy blasting down the door. Yami shields the party with his dark energy and his face totally snaps at the sight that he sees. Through the dust, Yami sees the embodiment of his hatred; Huepow. The prince smirks and sheaths his blade sarcastically; crossing his arms in the process.

"Don't even say anything, Yami; that door isn't yours, it's _my_ family's, in fact. Now do me a favor and get outta my house!!" Huepow says. Yami shakes with anger and Zyre begins to back up and hunch his body in fear.

"Zyre..._I thought you fucking killed his ass!!!_" Yami roars, his dark energy radiating because of his anger.

"I thought I did too! I could have sworn--" Zyre began.

"_Quiet! _Klonoa...please take care of him."

Yami walks over to Zyre and gives him a look of utter disgust, before teleporting along with the infant nightmare beast. Klonoa stands in front of Huepow in a battle-ready pose.

"Klonoa, come on let's chase after them; and take back our homeland in the process." Huepow says, reaching out to Klonoa. The latter jumps back and points his wind ring at Huepow defensively.

"Klonoa?! What the hell are you---"

"Shut up and leave here now; I won't let you hurt Yami-kun or Zyre." Klonoa says in a threatening voice.

"What do you mean?! What did Yami do to you?!"

"He opened my heart to the truth. This isn't my homeland; I never had a home. No one wanted me...until Yami-kun..."

"Yami's an evil demon created by your darkness! He's telling lies...somewhat."

"You don't even know! All this time, you were just pretending to be my friend so that I would save your precious Phantomile! Everything that I've experienced was a stale lie; my 'grandfather's' death...Lolo and Popka...my battles against Nahatomb...all illusions posed to make those 'dreams' real. No more, dammit, no more! As long as Yami-kun is protecting me, I'll never have to leave..."

"Klonoa; wake up! King of darkness; nightmare beast; Phantomile in danger! I'm your real friend!"

"Shut...up. I don't care about that wasteland Phantomile or my fake friendship with you. I hate you. Die...die!"

Klonoa pulls out another wind ring. The both of their gems are blue and as soon as he touches them, blue blades of wind thrust out of them, giving Klonoa a set of double blades. Huepow reluctantly draws his own sword and the two of them get ready to do something never thought concievable...

**Part III**

Klonoa charges first, unleasing a cross slash that left a strong wave of dark and holy energy. Huepow jumps back and looks at Klonoa's arms; they pulsate with dark and holy energy. Huepow makes a counter attack with a quick three slash combo, which Klonoa dodges with swift movements. Before Huepow can recover, Klonoa launches a wave of dark energy at Huepow which makes contact with the prince's chest. The attack sends Huepow into a wall, but the prince regains.

"Heh...you still suck at fighting compared to me." Huepow says, with a playful smirk.

"Oh yeah?! _Zevi Sechormo_!" Klonoa says.

A large amount of dark energy expels from Klonoa's palm. Huepow smiles and with a yell of, "_Miyara Nevo_", he fires an equally large blast of holy energy from his palm. The two energies strike and cause a large rush of backlash to fill the room. Through the dust, Huepow dashes at Klonoa and delivers a broad slash to the cabbit. Klonoa flies across the room and hits the lowest stair. He growls, but stops as soon as a blade tip is presented to his face.

"Give up...please...I don't want to hurt you too badly, Klonoa..." Huepow says, wearing a serious look. Klonoa growls very deeply and his eyes completely turn purple; he then lets out a loud roar and a large aura of energy rises around Klonoa. Once the aura deminishes, the creature that faces Huepow is indeed a frightening one.

Klonoa has transformed into a tiger, but his six whiskers (three on each side) are very long and each hold a three inch sword. His tail has lightening bolt-like strips on it and those designs persist throughout the rest of his body. Large razor-like ridges appear on his back and give off thunder energy that sparks all across the tiger's body. His claws are two inches long and a large bow is mounted on his back with a lightening bolt shaped arrow attached to it. Huepow steps back and holds his blade defensively.

"_With this power...with this power, I'll kill you and than show your precious Phantomile what I think of it!_" Klonoa growls.

He lunges at Huepow and begins slashing rapidly at the Prince with the blades on his whiskers. Huepow puts up a strong defense; countering every attack that comes at him. He didn't notice Klonoa pulling back on the arrow with his tail and wasn't able to protect himself before the tiger let it go. A large explosion charged with thunder energy follows and the left wall is blown out by said explosion. Huepow rises off the ground, struggling to regain, and redirects his attention to Klonoa. He jumps to the side and avoids a claw attack, than comes back with a magically enhanced sword attack. He cuts a gash in Klonoa's side, but the tiger shrugs it off and roars loudly; causing the atmosphere in the room to buzz with electrostatic energy. Thunder and lightening fills the room; Huepow jumps around insanely to avoid being hit; he also has to dodge Klonoa's attacks.

"_Give up, you can't win._" Klonoa growls.

"Grr...you're a handful even when it's a fight! Klonoa; do me a favor and lay down! _Miyara Blessa_!!" Huepow says.

The spell is executed and Klonoa is hit; he lets out a loud roar that causes lightening to strike around him. Huepow backs off as his spell takes effect. A large amount of dark energy leaves Klonoa's body and phases through the cieling. When the dust clears, Klonoa's body lies on the ground (still in the tiger form) and he breaths very evenly, despite the power of the spell. Huepow sheaths his sword and runs over to Klonoa to kneel beside him.

"Klonoa...you okay?" Huepow says.

"Huepow...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." Klonoa whispers, in his pleasant voice.

"It's not your fault, Klonoa...I didn't totally consider your feelings...but, now's not the time for that."

"You're right...we have to purify Phantomile...let's go."

The two heroes regain their strength and start through the palace toward the final battle...but, how will everything turn out?

_To Be Continued..._

**ValkierieDjermegandre: **The next chapter is the last! Finally, right? The idea for Klonoa's tiger form was drawn from the thunder god from _Okami_, so...


	10. Vision finale: Toward Eternity

_Kaze no Klonoa 3: The Dark Side of Phantomile_

Disclaimer I don't own Klonoa or any related characters in this story. I own some characters and the idea and not much else. Now that that's out of the way let's get this started J

**Vision Finale: Toward Eternity...**

**Part I**

Klonoa and Huepow run through the corridors of the palace of Cress. Seeing as there are no monsters in the palace, it was quite an easy trip. When there was a door, it was just blown apart by Huepow's magic or Klonoa's thunder attacks (he was still in his alternate form, seeing as he didn't know how to revert). Finally, they reached the top of the palace; the throne room. For Klonoa and Huepow, it was a new spectical for the duo, seeing as the room wasn't in the palace the first time they were there. The minute the heroic duo entered the room, they set their sights on their enemy: Yami.

"_Yami...you will not recieve any mercy from me this time..._" Klonoa growls. Yami narrows his eyes.

"Really...well, you certainly show gratitude when it's convenient for you...after all I've done for you, you still wish to kill me.." Yami says.

"What could you have possibly done for him, you demon?!" Huepow screams.

"Klonoa...I know you know what I'm talking about...all those times your life was in danger. When you fell from the waterfall in the forest, I gave you the board. When you were falling in the depths of Surendan, I saved you from death...and of course, I tried to keep you from experiencing more sorrow..."

"Klonoa?! Is he--"

"_Yes, Huepow...it's true...Yami saved me from dying twice, but that doesn't mean I'm not ready to kill him. I may never find my real home and I may never see any of my friends again, but I will still protect those I love and Phantomile...for you, Huepow._"

"Klonoa..."

"Bastard...bastard! You would dare to...I was wrong about my feelings for you, Klonoa. I should never have met you...if I never wanted to meet you, than I wouldn't be nearly as miserable as I am! You will die here and now...Phantomile will be destroyed by my hands."

"Oh, now you feel like being evil! When your dreams are crushed and you know that nothing can go your way now, you show your true colors! All right, fine; we'll take you on."

"_Huepow...I wish to fight Yami. He's my dark side...and my problem. I'll send him off myself._"

Huepow looks at Klonoa and the dream traveler smiles confidently. Huepow nods and backs up and Klonoa steps forward. Though he is bigger than Yami, Klonoa knows that taking chances here would be a bad idea. He knows that Yami's power is driven by his desire and malice; his memories of all of the horrid things that happened to him in the past. Right now, Yami's aura is flaring thus defining Klonoa's fears, but the tiger is undetered. Klonoa allows the energy in his body to surge, thus creating a massive electrostatic aura around his body.

"You won't get away with any of the pain that you've caused me. I'll kill you all...I'll kill you all and devour your precious dreams!! My nightmares...my sorrow...my anger...will be all yours!! RAWWRRRR!!" Yami screams. His body is enveloped in a huge dark aura and Klonoa prepares for his grand battle with his dark side...

**Part II**

The creature Klonoa faces now strikes his memories hard. Yami wraps himself in a large, dark blue orb and six dragon arms and claws stick out of its sides. A long black neck extends from the orb's surface and splits into three necks with three hydra heads. Each head has four horns sticking out of the sides and two coming from the tops of the heads and piercing red eyes. Huge legs and feet also surface from the orb and land on the ground with a huge thud and a tremor, causing cracks in the floor. Three tails extend from the orb and obtain three fins. Finally, four wing-like appendages rip out of Yami's back and pierce through the back of the orb, causing blood to trace their edges. Each head lets out a large roar and Yami stands tall before Klonoa.

"Klonoa...I now realize how foolish we've both been. I was foolish for thinking that we could be together...and you were foolish to think that you could break your curse. Than again, it's only fitting that we both be fools..." Yami says.

"_You really think that I wanted to break my curse? Get real! _Shinkuu Verrai!!" Klonoa yells.

The dream traveler's spell discharges from his mouth in the form of a large beam of thunder energy. Yami takes the blast to his chest, but shakes it off and fires black flames from all of his heads. Klonoa jumps back and begins to prepare an arrow. He keeps Yami distracted by blasting bolts of lightening at him and dodging attacks when they come.

"_Alright...eat this!_" Klonoa growls. He fires off a thunder arrow and it sails through the air and towards Yami.

"Never! Black Dreamscape!" Yami screams.

After Yami yells that phrase, a large swirling vortex opens beneath him. It expands into a dome shape and devours both its summoner and the dream traveler. Huepow attempts to follow, but he does not make it in time and, before he can realize it, both Klonoa and Yami vanish from the room...

**Part III**

Klonoa wakes up and not only finds that he is back to normal, but that he is also on an island floating in the middle of a pitch black dimension; save for the multicolored spirits floating through the air. Klonoa draws his sword and walks on and notices a familiar figure. Zyre lies in the center of the island with the incantations on his body glowing purple and his eyes leaking black tears.

"...Zyre?" Klonoa says. Though he says it very silently, Zyre apparently hears him.

"...Klo...no...a? Is that you? Your voice...it brings me...pleasure. Such a calming feeling..." Zyre whispers.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm hiding."

"...hiding? From what or who?"

"Yami. He's really angry at me. He said he was going to banish me if he ever found me."

"You're a nightmare beast, though. Couldn't you just kick his ass regardless?"

"I'm not a normal nightmare beast. I don't grow as fast as a normal nightmare beast such as Djermegandre or Useria...I don't even know if I grow at all. That's why I ran from Surendan; I didn't belong there. Ever since then, I've been looking for somewhere I belong...and I've been failing miserably. I might just let Yami banish me..."

"Zyre, everyone and everything has a reason to live. You can't just give up all of your dreams and your will itself."

"Oh? And why can't he?!" comes the voice of Yami.

Klonoa and Zyre look forth and Yami's figure stands clearly defined by a large orb of light in the background. Yami wears red knee high boots with armored toes and a purple scarf. He also wears blue gloves and a belt with two sword sheaths on it. He gives Klonoa and Zyre a disgusted look, draws his swords and rushes at Klonoa. The dream traveler catches the shadow traveler's strike on his wind saber, but the latter just roundhouses the former causing him to slide across the floor. Klonoa wipes his mouth and dashes at Yami once more, clashing with his dark side infinetely.

"_Dammit...it's a battle of just skill, now._" Klonoa thinks.

"I know...which one of us is more skilled with a blade?" Yami respondes.

"you can read my mind?"

"Of course, I can. I am you...and you are me. We are of the same ethereal essence, Klonoa; whether you believe it or not is up to you."

Klonoa goes for a broad slash after breaking away from Yami, but the shadow traveler dodges and begins to thrust at Klonoa at high speed. Klonoa rapidly runs backward to avoid getting hit, but his ground begins to thin as he approaches the edge of the island. As his adversary's attention is diverted, Yami grabs him by the throat and holds the dream traveler over the emptiness of space. He grabs Klonoa's wind saber and throws it across the floor.

"...now what, Klonoa? Now what?" Yami whispers.

"...fuck...can't get out of...grasp..." Klonoa struggles to say.

"You should have stayed with me when you had the chance. Goodbye, Kaze no Klonoa!"

Yami throws Klonoa into the abyss and all the dream traveler can do is let out a yell of "_magya!!!_" (it's what he says when he dies of falling in the games). Zyre runs after him, avoiding Yami in the process, and jumps into the void after Klonoa.

"...fool..." Yami says, as he walks away...

**Part IV**

"_What's happening to me? I feel so light now...where am I going, if I'm going anywhere at all...Huepow..._"

Klonoa falls through a black void, noticing that he's lighter. His clothes have disappeared and the white swirling vortex below him defines the situation he is in. All hope seems lost...until a black purple-ish glow shines in the air above him. Zyre is dropping down at a respectable speed and upon seeing Klonoa, he smiles victoriously. He continues his decent, not realizing that the vortex below is pulling Klonoa towards it. Zyre grits his fangs and increases his decent speed; so much that he's beginning to gain a hot white aura around him, as he plunges into the vortex after Klonoa...

* * *

Zyre reaches out his hands to attempt to grab Klonoa, but the dream traveler is soon sealed in a tranparent orb. Zyre looks around the white space and takes note of the many souls that are sealed there.

"_Phantomilians, no doubt. Oh well, I'm only here for one._" Zyre thinks to himself.

He walks up to the orb that holds Klonoa and begins to pound against it viciously. When that doesn't work, he charges up a breath attack and releases it on the orb. The prison blows open and Klonoa's body floats into Zyre's arms. Looking at Klonoa's face, Zyre can readily tell that the dream traveler is having a nightmare, but at the same time he can feel a tremendous power building up inside of him. Zyre's body begins to be covered in a thick purple aura and his symbol begins to appear on Klonoa's chest.

"Alright! That's our ticket out of this hell hole! Klonoa, give me the power of your nightmares! RAWWWRR!!" Zyre yells.

The moment Zyre yells that phrase, black and white angel wings rip out of his back and cover both his body and Klonoa's body. When they stretch back, Zyre takes on the form of a mighty dragon and bursts through the white dimension, roaring proudly. Klonoa is encased in a blue orb on a golden necklace that Zyre now wears, and a large glaive rests on his back. Zyre spreads his wings and begins to take off toward the isle that Yami still inhabits...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a piece of white, glowing chalk, Yami traces a magic glyph on the ground with a very blank look on his face. Once he finishes the circle, a strong wind begins to whip up. Yami turns his gaze toward the white vortex in the distance and he sees the source of the wind: Zyre. The dragon's wings flap majestically as he makes his way toward the island and he lands with just as much grace. Yami is completely stunned by this and even more so when he sees Klonoa resting in the orb on the dragon's necklace.

"Zyre! You devoured Klonoa?!" Yami yells.

"_Hey, it helped me out. Besides, what do you care? You're going to die in a few seconds..._" Zyre growls, as he stomps forward.

Yami dashes at Zyre, but the dragon leaps into the air, taking flight as he does so. Zyre lets out a grand blast of white flames that rip along the ground as they burn Yami. The shadow traveler lets out a loud scream and screams once again as Zyre hits him hard with his tail. Yami hits the ground and rises very slowly. He blasts Zyre with a large dark spell, but Zyre absorbs the energy and releases it the form of many blades of energy. Yami dodges, but takes a sharp blow from Zyre's glaive. Yami hits the ground and loses his swords as he does.

"_Keh...and I was scared of you? _Vetoro Banishu!!" Zyre roars. He builds up a large amount of dark energy in his body and fires it off at Yami. The shadow traveler takes the blow and begins to disintegrate. Yami is left as a purple orb and Zyre reverts back to his normal form. Klonoa is released and he looks around rubbing his temples. He sees the purple orb and looks at it intently.

"That's Yami. I used a banishing spell on him and he turned into that. You can do whatever you want with it, meanwhile..." Zyre says.

He raises his arms and the energy from his body reacts to the magic glyph that Yami drew and a portal opens. Through it, Klonoa can see Phantomile recovering from the dark influence. He rushes to go through the portal, but stops when he thinks about Zyre.

"Zyre...you should come with me. We can go to a lot of dream realms together, since I'm going to be leaving soon..." Klonoa says. Zyre smiles at him and walks up to him.

"Sure. I'll come, especially since Djermegandre and Useria are going too." Zyre says with a smile. They both shake hands and walk through the gate...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Breezegale, Klonoa, Zyre and Huepow sit on a large windmill. Klonoa looks out at the land with a blank stare and Huepow just remains silent. Klonoa is once again dressed and he rises with clenched fists.

"Klonoa..." Huepow whispers.

"...don't worry about it. It's my fate...besides, I won't be traveling alone this time." Klonoa says. He jumps down from the windmill and summons Djermegandre and Useria, despite the looks of all of the villagers around him. He also pulls Zyre over to join the scene.

"You seem to be getting good at that." Huepow says.

"Yep! This time, I've got my own travel party. With their powers, I should be able to visit any dream realm I want, so I could come back and visit you." Klonoa says.

As soon as he says that, a strong wind blows across the fields and Klonoa takes off his hat, wipes his brow, and than replaces it. He gives Huepow a reassuring look.

"Well...I guess this is good-bye again, huh?" Huepow says.

"Yeah...but, it's not good-bye as much as it is see you later." Klonoa responds.

"Klonoa...okay. See you later and stay out of trouble with those nightmare beasts."

Klonoa laughs than nods. He signals to the nightmare beasts and Klonoa and his team begin to walk off, causing ripples as they do. A tear leaks from Huepow's eye as he sees Klonoa and his team disappear...walking off to the future...toward eternity...

_The End_

**ValkierieDjermegandre: **And that would, preverbrially, be that. Thanks for reading and especially thanks to all who reviewed ;)


End file.
